I'm Yours, Okay?
by freaklikepenny
Summary: It was never going to be easy for either of us, of course, but something in Beck's eyes told me we were strong enough to beat her. Me? I wasn't so sure. / Sequel to, "I Didn't Mean To, But."
1. Chapter 1

**_Helloooooooo again! Betcha never thought you'd find me on Fanfiction again so quickly - especially with the sequel to my last story! I may as well have just carried the last one on, considering it takes place immediately after, but considering the ending got so many positive reviews, I didn't want to mess with it so it wasn't the end... if that makes any sense? I've big plans for this new story. I might not update quite as often as I did last time, however I'll try my very, very hardest. Again, I'll take the first couple of chapters quite slow. There's not really much to review on this chapter, but I would appreciate it if you would... just so I know if you're liking it or not, and if you want an update. The last story got so many great comments - would be great if this one could do the same! If you haven't read 'I Didn't Mean To, But' - DO IT NOW! This story MIGHT make sense if you don't, but I think you'd enjoy it more if you did. Anyway, read, review, THANK YOU! _**

Beck's POV

After Tori left that night, I struggled to grasp the concept of what had just happened. She had come to finish something that hadn't _technically _even begun, and then left with a new boyfriend. How I turned that around I'll never know, but apparently a lot of kisses is the appropriate method. Oh, and a headband of her favourite flowers.

She left last night with a heavenly smile frozen on her face, and once she'd disappeared from sight, I realized that I looked much the same. I stared at the now-closed door as I flopped on my bed, exhausted. When Jade left, one of us was usually caught in a bubble of annoyance after losing our temper with the other. It was usually Jade losing it with me, but whatever. The point is that Tori left me beaming from ear to ear; genuinely happy because something had finally gone right. It was an actual miracle to realize that things actually _could _turn out okay.

Still, Tori and I had a far from perfect relationship. It doesn't work when there are three of you involved: me, Tor… and Jade. She hasn't eased up; she's still on Tori's tail, messing with her head and telling her that she's going to get me back.

"Tori," I held her in my arms, kissing the top of her silky brown locks. "She's not going to get me back. I'm yours."

She smiled up at me, and I think she hoped that it would reassure me. It didn't; I could see that faintest look of sadness cross her face as she asked herself, 'Yeah, I'm his now, but for how long?'

"You think we can survive this?" she murmured out loud.

"You don't?" I questioned, turning her face with my hands. She wouldn't look at me. I couldn't believe that the only irritating thing about her was that she didn't believe we were strong enough to handle it, and it was all down to Jade. "Tor, do you want this to work?"

She scoffed as though I'd asked her the most ridiculous question in the world, "More than anything."

I nodded with satisfaction, "Then it will. Have a little faith."

Her hand slid into mine so perfectly; the spaces between my fingers were where hers were supposed to be, and she knew that. It had never felt like that with Jade, not properly, but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit I felt a similar connection at the beginning of our relationship almost three years ago. However, it was unmistakeably stronger with Tori – both of us were in it, whereas with Jade and me, it was one or the other. We both pushed at the same time or we both pulled, it was never how it should have been.

"Can I ask you something, Beck?"

"Of course, Victoria Vega, what do you want to know?"

She sat, her eyes swivelling in a million different directions. She bit the inside of her gums, and I could sense her brain ticking away. Finally, she tore her head from my chest and stared straight at me. Her voice was barely a whisper, "When you look at me, what do you see?"

I let a lobsided smile play around my lips and spoke as soon as I realized what she'd said. I knew exactly what to say to make her happy, and it was a delightful bonus that I happened to be telling the truth, "I see the girl I was always looking for."

She breathed out and kissed my cheek. I'd lied to Jade for months about why we were in a relationship. Honestly, it was for all the wrong reasons. I didn't feel the same towards the end, but I still tried to fix things because I felt like I _owed _something to her. If it wasn't for Tori, I'd never have noticed how miserable she was making me. It was incredible how I could be so honest with Tori; how every single thing I said about her wasn't a lie.

"Hey, how did you get out of your relationship with Kane and make him not bother you again? Maybe I could try it with Jade."

"Is your Dad a cop?"

"Erm, no."

She grinned, an absolutely beautiful grin, "Good luck with that then, Beck!"

I responded her by tickling her mercilessly. She kicked and squealed and giggled but I wouldn't give in until she managed to splutter, "If you don't stop, Beck Oliver, then I swear I will never kiss you again."

"Damn you, Vega!" I replied, sticking my tongue out at her. She just laughed. When was the last time I tickled Jade? Oh no, that's right, we never did anything fun. The most exciting thing we ever did was watch the sunset, and even with the most romantic atmosphere, that bleak, porcelain girl managed to turn it sour.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, Chapter 2. Reviews so far have been fab, thank you so much again! Oh oh oh I don't know how many people reading this are from Britain, but to anybody who is: PLEASE stay safe throughout these disgusting riots. And to anybody who's not from Britain: Stay safe in general!  
><em>****_Anyway, read, review, you're all lovely!  
><em>**

Beck's POV

It was a sunny day, and Cat and I were waiting for the rest of the gang (minus Jade) to make an appearance. We were sat in the park under my favourite apple tree, the same one I'd caught Tori crying under the first time we kissed, and I'd fought the outrageous urge to bring my picnic blanket with me.

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Cat's eyes widened in an angelic-like fashion as I explained the situation, and how it was Jade's minor pranks that caused Tori to think about breaking things off the night we got together. If Jade was to pull something _major_, I'd no idea how it would go down. Cat's mind seemed elsewhere – she was spooning yoghurt into her mouth and exclaiming (after every mouthful might I add), "Yay, I love strawberries!"

"I know," I replied, after I'd finally got her to stop with the strawberry commentating. "I just didn't expect her to be as bad as this."

I just assumed Cat hadn't been paying much attention, but she rubbed her head. This was a clear sign that she was thinking, which could only be disastrous. Or so I'd thought. Instead, she looked up at me when that innocent face of hers and said, "You've made your decision. Was it the right one?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Definitely."

"Definitely?" she questioned.

"I'm a million times certain that Tori was the right choice. There was never really a _choice – _it was her from the beginning."

"Then there you go," she nodded, satisfied with my answer. She grinned at me and prodded my arm. "I always knew you liked her."

"I think everyone did… except her and me."

She giggled, "Well, love is blind, isn't it? That's what my Mama tells me."

This conversation with Cat caused my mind to ponder on something that had happened a couple of weeks back. Tori and I were arguing in the Janitor's closet, and, not long after, Cat had brought up in a conversation one lunch time how we'd both stormed out of it, neither of us happy. In present, the tiny redhead was busy swaying to the tune of an ice-cream truck, becoming increasingly excited. Suddenly, her arms were flapping and her tiny fingers pressed into my arm. I couldn't help but think of Cat as my little sister – she certainly acted as though I was her big brother.

"Beck, lend me money! I want a Freezy-Queen!" she begged, her eyes large with a pleading glint. She skipped off happily as I handed her some to her, and I tried to work on a question that wouldn't cause Cat to strop off in any way. I only wanted to ask one thing, and it was a fairly safe topic, but that girl is like a time bomb at the best of times. Still, she isn't quite as destructive as Jade.

She returned delighted with her purchase. I twiddled my thumbs for a bit before I finally came out with, "Cat, you never said… remember when you thought Tori and I weren't speaking not long ago? And you saw us coming out of the closet? Why, er, how did you see us? It was during class."

I only expected her to tell me she was running an errand for a teacher when she'd happened to come across my exit, but instead her eyebrows shot up in a way that could only be described as suspicious. Cat was a bad liar anyway, but the way she began stuttering and babbling uncontrollably was simply appalling.

"I, um, no, I don't remember that," her eyes looked anywhere but in my direction.

"Cat, I know you're ditsy, but it's more in a random way rather than forgetful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I caught hold of her frantic wrists. "Do you have something to tell me?"

She wriggled free of my grasp. I literally blinked and she was gone. She was one crazy girl, and I couldn't figure her out one little bit. She was off her head, and you often have to ask yourself why she's like the way she is. Obviously you never ask _her _that. She'd get so offended that she'd probably never speak to you again and, although a lot of her additions to conversations are irrelevant, she brightens the atmosphere almost as well as Tori does.

I heard a simultaneous, "Hey!" and turned to see that Tori herself, Andre, Robbie and Rex had turned up behind me.

"Hey," I replied, gesturing them to sit. As they did so, a small girl with red hair bounced up from behind the four of them.

"Hey, Beck!" Cat beamed, as though nothing had happened just seconds ago. My eyebrows furrowed, which caused her to shout, "Don't look at me like that! It's mean."

She absolutely amazed me. I shook my frazzled head and turned it to greet my girlfriend with a kiss. Her lips tasted of strawberries and, as Cat would say, I love strawberries!

"Oh get a room," Rex snapped. "Though she probably wouldn't with you, handsome, we all know she wants me."

Tori removed her shoe and tossed it as his head, causing Robbie to shoot her a horrified look. Everybody else was laughing, but Cat stayed chuckling a lot longer than everybody else.

"What's funny, Cat?" Tori asked her, automatically smiling at her. Cat's random moods were awfully contagious, much like Tori's beautiful grin.

"The tree," she pointed at it, but her face clouded quickly. "No, wait, don't look at it!"

She'd bitten her lip as we all glanced towards my favoured tree. Carved into the bark was, 'Beck&Jade Forever', surrounded by a love heart with an arrow sticking through it. Jade had done that when we first got together. I'd forgotten it was there actually; two years later and it still looked as good as new. Weird. I'd just assumed it would have faded.

My eyes fell on Tori. She swallowed, but then her frown transformed to a smile, as she slowly made her index finger trace the arrow, "Typical Jade – she couldn't resist sticking a sharp object through something beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, hello, hello! I should probably start by saying I'm so sorry for how short this is. It's just a filler that leads up to the next chapter without a cliffhanger, and you also get to find out different characters emotions when I write things like this. I know there's not much to review, but I would REALLY love it if you would because, let's face it, I adore reading your amazing comments and I appreciate every single one of them. I know this story isn't as good as my last, but that's because I've used all my good ideas D: Ah well, we'll just see where it goes. Hope you enjoy, make sure you tell me what you think, thanks so much!  
>- <em>**

Tori's POV

I'll never be rid of her. Never, ever, _ever! _Everywhere I go, wherever I am with Beck, there's always some sort of reminder that he had once belonged to Jade West. If it's not the fact that some of his clothes still faintly smell of her overpowering perfume, it's their names carved into the trunk of an apple tree. I can't win, I seriously can't. She had a grudge, and I totally get it, she has every right to hate me. But can't she let us be happy? Okay, perhaps not me, but Beck? Surely she wants to see Beck finally enjoying himself? Beck had told me that Jade hated herself for making him miserable, so why was she making everything so hard?

I knew why. I am a girl, after all. The other night, I imagined what it would be like to be in Jade's position. Okay, she didn't know for _definite _that we'd kissed whilst they were still together, and before he knew he didn't love her anymore, but I'm pretty sure she had a hunch. Beck never denied it, I never denied it, and therefore it was inevitable that she would reach that conclusion.

Anyway, I put myself in Jade's shoes and thought what it would be like to be cheated on by somebody who'd once meant the world to you. It would suck, of course it would, however I knew what it was like to be _hurt _by somebody who meant the world to you. In every sense of the word. Kane broke my heart, but I suppose it was easier for me. I had somebody else to focus on, to want, because my eyes fell straight on Beck Oliver. NOT in an, 'I'm going to steal you from Jade' way, but more as a distraction from my problems. Beck didn't stay a distraction for long, definitely not; he'd turned into an accidental addiction in less than a day.

I'm not jealous of her, but Jade's beginning to get under Beck's skin as well as my own, and neither of us are usually so easily-irritated. She's persistent, that I know for sure, but how long is she going to keep this up for? I knew Beck and I were never going to get a _clean _slate, but I thought Jade could find it in her somewhere to like seeing Beck happy for a change. Then again, it is Jade, the same girl that poured cold coffee on my head after assuming I was flirting with her boyfriend. Jade was only happy when somebody else was experiencing misfortune. It was never going to be easy for either of us, of course, but something in Beck's eyes told me we were strong enough to beat her. Me? I wasn't so sure.

It had really started to get me down. Beck told me I shouldn't worry and that we were going to be fine, but then he began to explain an uncertainty of his own. An incident with Cat he'd had at the park. I was fully aware of Cat's strange behaviour, but the story he told even confused me. Apparently, Beck had asked her how she'd known about the Janitor's closet fiasco, and Cat had completely frozen over and couldn't answer his question.

"Weird," I concluded. "But then again, that pretty much sums up the girl we know and love."

And Cat Valentine is _definitely _the girl we know and love. She sees the good in everybody, including Jade, and the way she defuses a situation without even trying is astonishing. I suppose I do try to see the good in people, but there are just too many closed books in this world. Cat is, undoubtedly, a book shut so tight that not even Jade West could prise it open. There's no way she doesn't have a hidden background story, but the redhead's permanent bipolar-like attitude shines over any problems that she's facing and cancels them out for outsiders completely. I often forget that Cat's behaviour is a little peculiar, because that's who I've always known her to be. To think what goes on in her head would be like entering a Rubix Cube – there's just no way of solving her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heyyy! So JozieNyamo figured out why Cat was acting so strange! Thanks again for reviews, keep doing it because I'm very grateful!_**

Cat's POV

I wish I'd said 'goodbye' to my Mama and brother, Carl, because I certainly wasn't going to make it out of this alive. I swallowed, widening my eyes like I always do when I'm nervous. Mama says that's what makes me appear so innocent, but it's not intentional.

I took hold of the shiny door knocker and rapped it repeatedly, each one causing me to jump uncontrollably. A tall, slim blonde woman answered the door in sweat pants and a tight lycra top. She smiled at me as soon as she saw me.

"Hey, Cat! I've not seen you in _so _long."

"Hello, Mrs West," I replied politely.

"I'm just going to the gym for a quick hour – I presume you're here to see Jade?"

"No – don't go out!" I shouted, before breathing out heavily and attempting to switch the conversation. "Isn't it weird when people say 'a quick hour'? Because an hour will always be an hour, it'll never go any quicker."

Mrs West looked at me like everybody else does when I change the subject. She shook her head quickly, her smile returning, "Jade's in her room, go up if you like. There's lemonade in the kitchen, help yourself!"

With that, she was gone. I wondered about getting some lemonade before I went up to find Jade, but taking a glass into her room when I was about to tell her something like this was clearly not a wise move. Even _I_ knew that.

Knocking on Jade's door gave me the same anxiety as moments before, and it wasn't a nice feeling. I heard the sound of lots of locks wriggling free, and finally Jade's familiar scowl greeted me. Honestly, you wouldn't think Jade and her Mom were even related, and it wasn't just their moods that separated them. Her Mom keeps the house _immaculate, _but it was clear that she wasn't allowed to step foot in Jade's room with her cleaning products. There was black clothing hiding the carpet from view, and it was so deep that I had to kick my way in.

Her room was a midnight palace; gothic and mysterious and depressive. There was black lace fabric covering the windows in order to block out any unwanted sunlight, in fact the only source of light in the whole of the room was an ill-lit bedside lamp, which projected images of shadowy skulls on the four awfully-empty walls. It took all of my might not to shriek upon entering, even though I knew exactly what to expect – I couldn't understand how anybody could live so _colorless__._ Then again, I suppose everyone's different, and I really should shoot Jade a compliment considering what I was about to tell eyes clapped on a pair of scissors, which I carefully smuggled into my bag as she attempted to close the door again. On her desk were hundreds of pictures of a girl with no head.

"Who've you decapitated?" I asked gullibly, like I didn't know anyway.

"Tori," Jade spat simply, sitting cross legged on her bed. "Are you going to sit or what?"

I nodded obediently and sat opposite her, a safe distance away.

"Cat, stop with that angelic face of yours. It just annoys me," she snapped.

"But that's just my normal face!"

Jade shrugged. Seriously, I understood completely why Beck had ended things. She was so rude and horrible. Of course there was another reason: I saw him falling for Tori, it was unmistakable, but Jade tried to blind herself from it.

"What do you want, anyway?"

"Well, I, er…"

"Spit it out."

"I'm not doing it anymore," I rushed. Her face turned so evil that I shivered, an affect that Jade has on almost everybody I knew. "I spied on Beck and Tori before you and him split to make sure that nothing was going on, I told you everything I knew, I went over the carving in the tree before everybody else got there today just like you asked, and then I pointed it out to everybody. Give me a break, please, I don't like hurting people. It's too _hard_."

Jade had recruited me months ago to watch Beck and Tori closely and report back anything and everything I saw. She said if I didn't, she would make sure that I would never get picked for any plays in school and she'd make my life a living hell. I wasn't sure just how she could do that, but that threatening spark in her eye warned me that she was not to be messed with. I always said I hadn't seen anything, because most of the time I hadn't, but I _could_ see Beck's attraction to Tori growing more and more as the months went on. Employing me to tell Jade everything was a stupid idea, because I'm incredibly forgetful. It slipped my mind to tell her that Tori had a date with that jerk Kane a while ago; I'd forgotten to tell her about that closet incident that Beck brought up before. That was the realization for me that what I was doing was wrong – I would rather lose a cruel friend like Jade than lose two amazing people like Beck and Tori. They cared for _me_; they weren't just looking out for themselves like Jade was. Tori looked so horrified when she saw the carving, and I struggled to deal with the fact that I'd caused it.

I hadn't told Jade I could see they liked each other. I was pretty sure that she could see it herself anyway, even if she didn't want to, and she'd demand proof that I didn't have. It was written all over their faces that they were destined to be together, but nobody wanted to admit it. Even now the truth was out, Jade was having a tough time dealing with the concept. The other day I'd told her, just making polite conversation, that we were all meeting at the park one afternoon. She looked hurt for a moment, but then that sly grin appeared and I knew she had an idea. She told me I was to go before anybody else and deepen the marking in the bark of the apple tree. She hadn't told me what it'd said, but she'd gone with me to make sure I did it. I'd asked her why she wasn't doing it, and she just reminded me that that's what I was there for.

In the flesh, Jade's face terrified me. She just cackled that chilling cackle of hers and snarled, "Cat, we all know you're going to continue to help me."

"I'm not," I held my head high. "Not anymore."

She leant forward and hissed in my ear, a hiss that resembled a sly snake all too much for my liking, "I could destroy you in one move, Cat, and you know it."

I couldn't believe she was using that against me. Something I'd once trusted her with, years ago when I'd first arrived at Hollywood Arts, something that I hadn't wanted anybody else to know, and she was holding it over my head as though it didn't haunt me enough already. She knew why I was the way I was – she'd understood at _one _point; she'd comforted me and ensured me that it was probably for the best. She'd put aside her vile exterior for the first time ever and related herself to my past.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" I'd said to her back then.

"Because I know what it's like when somebody turns out the way you never thought they would," she'd replied, staring blankly ahead for a split second. She'd then done something I'd never seen her do – she'd hugged me. It was the first and last time she ever did it, but that was enough. I'd trusted her enough to unravel my biggest secret, but the hug made me trust her even more. I wish I'd realized what a mistake I was making. It just proves that you should _never _keep secrets – they always come back to bite you when you least expect it, and when they're least welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey hey hey! Chapter five, slight cliffhanger on the end, nothing to drastic... yet. Oh, it's not exactly a Bori story but I've been asked to give a shoutout to xxMusicNinjaaxx - check their Victorious story out! Anywaaaaaaaay, you know what to do... REVIEWWWWWW! Ps I love your comments so far, you're all fantastic. KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING, I can't stress it enough!**_

Jade's POV

Why hasn't Vega broken down yet? The longest time it's taken for me to crack someone was about two days. It's been longer, and Miss Perfect is still standing stronger than I've ever seen her. With _my _boy on her arm. Who does she think she is at all?

The only person who seems to be losing it is me. I can see my obsession to get Beck back is crazy, but I just can't help it. I have to keep myself occupied somehow, and this is the perfect time-filler until I've got my boyfriend again. But God dammit, I'm hurting the only people who've ever cared about me. Beck himself, for a start… then there's my Mother, who I'm being more horrible than usual to. She can normally handle me, but I made her cry the other day. I don't know if you've ever seen your Mom cry, but it can rip even the most stubborn person's heart right out.

I can't forget Cat. Adorable (ew) Cat Valentine – I'm practically threatening her to be my friend, and even then I'm just using her to help me hurt Tori. Cat's such a good person as well; she hates seeing other people in a bad state, but I only seem to catch a thrill on it. Still, it's not great seeing Cat like that. I've got something held over her head, something that she doesn't want anybody else to know. It wouldn't change the way people looked at her, so I'm not sure why she's so bothered, but then again she hates to be sussed out. I think she _likes _confusing people, you know, watching their brains ache from conjuring up possible conclusions on her past. I'm a sick person for doing this to her, I need some serious help, but it'll all stop once I get what I want. Selfish Jade looking out for herself… again.

There was a muffled tap on my door.

"Go away!" I snapped.

"Jadelyn, honey," Mom's voice came from the other side. "Dinner's on the table."

I unbolted the door and tore the clothes from behind it so it would open properly.

"I'm not hungry. And don't call me Jadelyn."

Her face crumpled, "_Please_, eat something. I haven't seen you eat anything properly for days…"

She peered at me; you know that look Mom's get when they think they've got you figured out? Kind of smug but more concerned? Either way, it's the look that my Mom was giving me at that precise moment. It irritated me, much like everything and everyone else.

"I haven't seen Beck round here in a while. Has something happened between the two of you?"

Damn. My Mom is way too observant for her own good. Just like Beck used to be.

"No, Beck and I are fine," I put on a fake smile that I hoped looked decent, after all, I don't smile a lot. There'd be no point letting Mom in on all the major details because I would be back with him soon. She likes Beck; she thinks he's good for me and that he straightens me out… which I suppose he does. If she found out I'd lost him she'd blame me forever, even though technically it was Vega's fault. "What's for dinner?"

I didn't engage in the conversation at the table because I'm not very charismatic when I'm in my best mood, let alone when I'm feeling so miserable. Also, my Dad tosses me disapproving looks every so often when I don't even speak, so to open my mouth would be a huge mistake. I can argue once targeted by him, but I really wasn't in the mood. Instead, my mind just buzzed annoyingly as it thought about a million different things. I needed something, erm, something huge. Something that would destroy Vega's life completely, and make Beck come crawling on his knees. I needed more help than just Cat though. She was good because no one would suspect her, however she wasn't the devious little girl I needed her to be. She was far too nice and polite – sometimes you've got to be sly to get where you're supposed to be. And I'm _supposed _to be with Beck.

After dinner, I sloped off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I glanced at the headless pictures of Tori on my desk; the pictures of her and Beck from when they were 'friends' that I'd torn in half so I wouldn't have to see them together. They'd not really be flaunting it in my face to be fair, but just knowing that _she _is kissing him – tangling her fingers in his hair and making him feel the chemistry I was convinced only _I _could give him. It all made my blood boil. I was not going to let her win. She might _think _she's victorious but I'll show her.

Suddenly, something in my mind just clicked. I grabbed my cell phone and punched in a phone number I'd stolen from Tori's phone a month or so ago… just in case I needed it. I'd forgotten I had it actually – I could've done some damage with this ages ago!

"Hello?"

"Hi. You don't know me, but you know Tori Vega, right?"

"Yeah," he sounded uncertain and confused.

I grinned poisonously as he confirmed that he was who I'd thought he was. I said I'd get Vega, I said from the beginning that messing with me was a mistake. Now, excluding me, I'd got her biggest fear on my side. It pays to know everybody's weaknesses, and also to have yours well hidden. It makes you untouchable, and your opposition unbelievably vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! Like I say on almost every chapter - reviews are fantastic and I want to thank everybody! It's a shame to say that the cliffhanger will NOT be revealed in this chapter, hahahahaha, you're all going to have to wait for it. Are you guys liking the sequel? Only one way to let me know, and that's to REVIEW! Seriously, you can never have too many reviews (not being greedy because I am SO grateful for the ones I have). But please, please, please tell me if you're enjoying the story! Here's chapter six:_**

Beck's POV

"Oh, give her a break, Tor," I laughed, my hands tightening around her waist. "Maybe Jade's just decided to leave us to it?"

Tori looked at me as though I'd gone mad. Okay, so maybe it was a little unbelievable. Jade hadn't sabotaged anything of Tori's in a couple of days, which was causing my current girlfriend to become anxious. Tori was convinced that Jade was up to something but, when Jade and I were together, Jade was convinced that _Tori_ was up to something. No matter how perfect my girlfriend (and Tori is as close to perfect as you will stumble across) I can't seem to win. Still, women were never going to be simple… and simple is boring, right?

"You can't blame me for assuming she's got something planned," Tori pouted, sighing. How did she manage to look so breath-taking at every possible moment? It didn't matter if she was crying, fuming, laughing, sleeping… she was just constantly beautiful. A couple of weeks on and I still can't help but compare Tori and Jade to one another. I'd never, in the whole two years of our relationship, looked at Jade the way I now look at Tori. She's mesmerizing and captivating and, although Jade was once, the vision wasn't quite the same.

"No," I agreed. "But when she's terrorizing you, she's getting in the way of our relationship… and when she isn't, she's still managing to irritate you. We're never going to work if we don't get a hold of ourselves."

She nodded, acknowledging that I was right. Although I might not've had a hold of myself, I certainly had a firm grasp of Tori, and I wasn't gonna let go for anything. She was far too special to give up, but sometimes I feel like she's already given up. I know for a fact she doesn't think we can ride all this mess out, and even when Jade leaves her alone we're still in a muddle because we don't know what her next move will be.

I kissed Tori as I said goodbye to her. A soft, stomach turning, passionate kiss that lasted for so long I'd forgotten to breathe. She left me gasping and climbed out of the passenger's seat, and I watched her figure fade into the shadows. It then reappeared as she entered the pool of light on her porch; she absentmindedly moved so flawlessly that it stunned me. How could one girl be so… amazing? She turned a perfect semicircle so she was facing my car and blew a kiss in my direction. I've never really been into all that 'blowing kisses' lark but, as long as it was Tori, it was acceptable.

When I arrived home, Mom had just put on a fresh pot of coffee. She smiled happily at me as she saw me enter.

"How's things with Tori?" she asked, as I sat down at the kitchen counter. Although I practically live in my RV, it's nice to hang out in the house with my Mom sometimes. I love living on my own, of course I do, but I occasionally miss the conversation with my parents… though my Dad works a lot, so I hardly see him anyway.

"Yeah, they're good," I replied, spinning round on the stool and grabbing a mug from the side, before clumsily returning it to the surface and yelling, "OUCH, it's hot!"

"Well yeah, I could've told you that," Mom chuckled, throwing a tea-towel at me to mop up the spill. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you'd like?"

Awh, I think my Mom just misses mothering me. You know, making me dinner and reading me stories and stuff. It's a shame that she never had any other kids. She's still only young, but the idea of her and my Dad… no, let's leave it there.

I should've humored her and let her fuss me for a bit, but I was absolutely shattered. "Sorry, Mom, I'm so tired," I apologized, yawning conveniently. "I think I'm just gonna kick back in my RV, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," she laughed. Suddenly, she jumped up. "Oh, that reminds me… I found this on the porch this afternoon. It's for you."

Mom handed me a dirty, crumpled envelope – it had so many creases on it that I almost mistook it for a maze. My RV didn't have a mailbox, which explains why it came to the house, but I had no idea what it was. I wasn't expecting anything of anybody, and surely it couldn't have been a formal letter given the state it was in.

"Did you see who dropped it off?"

"No," Mom shook her head. "It was there when I got home from the store."

She looked a little curious actually, but I just shrugged and sloped off to my trailer. Upon sitting on my bed, I tore it open.

_'You might think you have Tori Vega, and you do… for now. See, do you reckon she'd enjoy dating a guy who's so smashed up he can't even talk? Unless things end between the two of you, that's exactly what's going to happen.'_

It was written in the most appalling black scribble, and there were uncountable spelling and punctuation mistakes. I know Jade's handwriting; both right handed and left, so it definitely wasn't her. Her grammar is bad, but it's definitely not as bad as that… and I doubt she'd think to make it any worse; she'd attempt to make it better if anything. No, this was somebody else – evidently somebody who likes Tori. But who? Andre? No, they're best friends, he's wanted us to be together from the start. Robbie? Nope, I'm sure he's got a bit of a thing for Cat.

Sinjin? I mean, I don't think he likes Tori, but he'd do literally anything for Jade… including threatening me. I wasn't afraid of Sinjin, as you can imagine, and I wasn't going to end things with Tori. I wasn't even going to tell her about the letter – why make her worry about something that wasn't bothering me? Somehow, Sinjin 'smashing me up' was a more comical thought rather than intimidating.

**_So, was it Sinjin who sent the letter, or wasn't it? Ooooooooh. Review PLEASE! Thank you so much!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alalaaaaa, okay so this is yet ANOTHER chapter filler, and I am so, so sorry for that. I just want to make the story a bit longer so I hope that you don't think I'm dragging it out so much that it's awful D: Next chapter, the person will be revealed in way that I think you will all despise, but it kind of makes the story a little more... exciting? Hmmm. Whatever. Anyway, reviews have been so great! I actually cannot believe that people are following the sequel... and that people are STILL reading the original story! There's nothing I love more than writing a story that people like, and the only way to let me know if you're liking it is to, of course, REVIEW! Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaase review, I love getting them and finding out what you're all thinking. Yes. Thanks again, Chapter Seven:_**

Cat's POV

I didn't want to look in the mirror anymore. I was scared of who I'd become. Okay, so you might think I'm slightly overreacting, but you have to understand that I don't do this sort of thing. I think being mean to people is the worst thing ever, and I really hate having to do whatever Jade asks me to do.

I suppose I should tell everybody everything. Jade's always said that it wouldn't change the way people look at me and the way people think about me… in fact, she said it'd make them understand. But that's not what I want. I don't want people to think they know about me, I don't want to have to dig into my past and have Lane on my back in an attempt to get me to open up. He used to try, but he gave up long ago after realizing that I wasn't going to budge; I wasn't going to explain my feelings to him nor anybody other than Jade. All I want is to live my life the way _I _want to live it.

I had been in such a daydream that I was only hauled out of it when my head greeted the metal of somebody's open locker door. I stumbled backwards but the owner of the locker had steadied by the elbows.

"Cat, are you okay?" somebody asked as I clutched my head. They carefully sat me on the floor and softly pushed my hand away so they could examine me themselves. I glanced up to see Tori crouching down beside me. She smiled slightly, "Thanks for closing my locker."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Cat," Tori shook her head. "At least the bump to your head hasn't affected your personality. This might bruise tomorrow."

I was still a little shocked but I smiled at her; a smile that may have overpowered the guilt on the outside… but inside, I felt like the worst person in the whole world. Jade hadn't given me any tasks to do for a couple of days, which could only mean one thing. When Jade brainstorms properly, her toxic thoughts often end up falling into a lethal plot – which, no doubt, I'd be involved in.

I peered at Tori. She was so caring and just a genuinely lovely person; she was _worried _about me. The only person Jade worried about was herself. She'd cared about me for a while, and Beck of course, but as soon as she's the one getting hurt, that's it. I don't think she means to be like that; honestly, I think she maybe _wants _to be nice to other people. Perhaps it was her Dad putting her down all the time or whatever, I don't know, but something definitely changed Jade West's life at some point. She'd never opened up to me, and I would never expect her to. Some things are better kept private, and I wish I'd known that before I went blurting out my secret to her.

Still, I will always try to see the good in people, because I don't have time for all the negatives. They infuriate me. It must make you wonder how I've got on with Jade so well up until now. Truth is, I've no idea. Maybe it's the fact that we're opposites? I'm not sure. All I'm sure of is that I need to get out of this muddle I'm in. I have to tell Tori about Jade. Now.

"Hey, Tori," I muttered, absentmindedly widening my eyes.

"What is it, Cat?" she asked, fidgeting as the bell rang.

"Well, um, you see," I babbled, but I was cut off.

"Can you tell me later? Ms Moore says if I'm late once more, I'll get detention for a month!" she rushed before taking off and leaving me standing alone in the now-abandoned hallway.

I wish people wouldn't leave me alone so often because it means my brain has to have a conversation with itself. My conscience was getting the better of me, but something told me that perhaps I shouldn't tell Tori. If I was supposed to tell her then she wouldn't have ran off… right?

I shut my locker and leapt back, startled. The ghostly face of Jade West haunted me.

"You scared me!" I pouted, smoothing my dress down and catching my breath.

"You shouldn't be so jumpy then," she shrugged, laughing.

"So what awful task have you got for me to do now? Do I have to kill Tori or something?" I rolled my eyes, my mood turning unusually bitter.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Cat," Jade tutted. I hated how she was so flat and snappy. "Anyway, I won't have to bother you anymore. You're done."

I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I no longer had to feel horrible about what I was doing; I could sleep properly again without worrying!

"So I can tell Tori everything?" I squeaked, throwing my arms around Jade without thinking. "Yay!"

Jade prised herself away from me and took a step backwards. Again, that disgusting gleam appeared in her eyes and her brows shot up to her hairline. She looked more confused that I had ever looked, and that's saying something.

"Cat, I still know about you. If you tell Tori everything, I'll tell _everybody _everything."

I swallowed, tears brimming my eyes. Jade stormed off, not even looking back once. How could one person be so cruel? That's one thing that's just not in my nature. I might not have to feel horrible about what I was doing anymore, but I still had to feel horrible about what I had already done. Also, me being 'done' obviously meant that Jade had another accomplice… and clearly this one was a lot worse than me. I have to warn Tori.

**_Okay, so this cliffhanger wasn't too terrible. Next chapter I SWEAR I will tell you all the person who Jade called and who sent the letter to Beck. Do you think this story is following 'I Didn't Mean To, But' well? Let me know... thank you all so much again for the support! You're all amazing. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay so here it is: Jade's Accomplice revealed! Ooooooh. Kidding, it's not really all that exciting. Some of you guessed it, but anyway you'll have to read to find out. Reviews again have been amazing - there's nothing I love more than getting them so please, please, please be more incredible that you already are (if possible) and review/keep reviewing... I love to hear your verdicts and stuff, so yeah. Alalaaaaa yes REVIEW, here it is... hope you like it, even if it is slightly, eh._**

Tori's POV

"I think you should just try and forget about Jade," Andre concluded, after tossing his now-empty drinks bottle into the nearest trash can. It went straight in; an absolutely perfect throw.

"How can I?" I asked, attempting to do the same with my own bottle. Andre laughed as it missed completely, but his face returned serious once he realized I wasn't in a great mood.

"I don't know, but you need to if you want things with you and Beck to work out."

He was right, and I knew he was. Putting Jade to the back of your mind was impossible though, especially when she happens to pop up everywhere you go. I just can't seem to shake her; it's like she knows exactly what I'm doing when I'm doing it. Her vicious nails are still dug deep into Beck's flesh, and she's been clinging on for weeks now. Jade was tough, but I was certain she'd have given up by now. I didn't exactly have her down as the begging type.

I tripped up the stairs today, and Jade happened to strut passed at that precise moment and hiss, "Watch your step, Vega."

She's taunting me, with those dishonest eyes and that calculating, scheming brain of hers. She's got big plans for me, I can see it. I feel as though I'm turning into her – I'll bet this is _exactly _what she was like when she was with Beck. I'll bet this is how she drove him away, by becoming certain that I was up to something. The difference between us, however, is that she actually does have something planned. I know it. I can't prove it, but I know it.

I'm trying my hardest not to let Beck know what I'm seeing, because the last thing I want is for him to think I'm exactly like his former girlfriend. I think he can tell though; he's so observant that there's no way he couldn't. I think he gets my paranoia though, understands it because he knows how Jade's devious little mind works.

In an attempt to shrug all my problems off, I arrived home to an evening of relaxation. Trina was out (presumably stalking somebody of the male species), so I could just relax, watch TV, drink pink lemonade… whatever I wanted! I started by changing into some comfortable clothes, before lugging my duvet downstairs to the sofa and ordering a pizza. Nothing was going to ruin this night for me.

I know it sounds bad, but I just had to clear my mind of everything; Jade, Trina, Andre, Beck… absolutely every little crack. My parents were out of town… AGAIN. Can't you get them in trouble for neglect for stuff like this? Probably not, when they fob their vacations off as 'business trips'. Honestly, it'd be nice to go with them one time… I'm sure Trina could manage on her own for a little bit? I wasn't aware of Trina's whereabouts currently, nor what time she would return home tonight – or if she would return home at all. She's murder that girl, she just has me worrying constantly. It's no wonder I can't ever relax!

Still, the doorbell going would be the start to my night of bliss, as it was probably the pizza guy. I swung the door open, my face clouding and jaw dropping to the floor. My legs struggled to stay grounded as they wobbled uncontrollably. I was face to face with a figure dressed in black from head to toe, holding my pizza up in their left hand. I knew who it was immediately, but I tried to kid myself. My attempt to quickly close the door was a little too late.

They pushed their way in, slammed the door behind them and yanked their hood down. Violently gripping my wrists to my waist and pushing me backwards slowly was no other than Kane, my ex-boyfriend.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed.

"Shut up," he ordered. I was shaking and too terrified for words as it happened, so shutting up was an inevitable option. He threw the pizza box to the other side of the room and hissed, "So you've got a new boyfriend, I hear? And so quickly after me?"

He tutted at me, shaking his head in a patronizing manor. I gulped as his grubby fingers caressed my face.

"Trina will be here soon," I whispered.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Funny, because I just ran into her. Obviously you never told her about what I did to you, because she just informed me how sorry she was that we didn't work out. She also said that she'd be staying out tonight, so you've got the house all to yourself. Not even your Dad, the cop, is here to help," he smiled at me. He was good-looking; it had to be said, so how could he be such a maniac? "Got to say, I'm angry myself that we never worked out… so you could imagine my annoyance when I find out the boy your dating is one of the people I suspected you to be with whilst we were together."

I mentally underlined the words 'one of the people'. For Kane to predict the only three of my friends who were guys was always ridiculous, because they cared for me like nobody else had – well, Beck and Andre had… Robbie's sweet but he's not really the protective type. Either way, my relationship with Beck was inevitable, and at the end of the day it all came down to Kane and his abusive ways. He knew this, and boy did it hurt him… if guys like Kane can actually _feel _pain? Currently, his tone of voice was becoming more and more menacing. I could see the blood circulating furiously around his body; a huge vein had exposed itself on his forehead, and I caught a glimpse of tiny beads of sweat appear as he began to shout.

"I'm sorry," I said helplessly. It was the only thing I could say, even though it was obvious that it wouldn't cut it, and I really wasn't sorry at all. Normally I'd have fought back, but I really hadn't a clue of what exactly Kane was capable of. I hadn't even told my Dad about him… I'd just told Kane that he was a cop, and then he'd backed off. Now he knew my parents were out of town, so there was absolutely nothing I could do.

"It's just that I don't like being made a fool of," he spat, his face so close to mine. I crashed into the wall, my head turning to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him. He grabbed my jaw and jerked it upwards. "And it seems to me that you were making a fool of me all along. Enjoy Beck for now, because there won't be much left of him by the time I'm finished with him."

"Why are you doing this?" I murmured. I'm ashamed to say how weak I became, but Kane's given me bruises once before. It's not an encounter with him that I like to remember; in fact, it's probably the most scarring memory I've come across. Every single time I shut my eyes, I see him and that evil face. Right now, I was living my worst nightmare.

He just chuckled, his face twisting horribly. I wanted to cry, shout, punch him… but I physically couldn't move. My body was numb and I was so helpless.

"Tori!" I suddenly heard the sound of the front door crash open and a familiar, girly voice gasp. I struggled to turn my head to see who it was. Cat Valentine was by my side in seconds, bravely shrieking, "Get away from her, Kane, I've called the cops."

If it wasn't for the second half of her sentence, Kane would've laughed in her face. Cat was the least intimidating person I knew, but she kept an unnaturally stern face locked on his. He looked alarmed, carefully studying Cat's expression to see if she was telling the truth. She breathed out – I could sense that she was almost as scared as me as attempted to stare her out. What was Cat doing here? That really didn't matter to me. I was so glad that she was, and I would be eternally grateful that she turned up out of the blue. She resembled a porcelain doll; so sweet and naïve. Evidently not even Kane could resist her trusting face, considering he slowly pulled away from me and made his way to the door with a sickening swagger.

"You'd better watch your step as well, Mrs," he spat, his eyes tearing straight through my body and back again.

I should've kept my mouth shut and let him leave, but I couldn't. My voice raised, and I screamed, "I'm so sick of people telling me that! I'm not frightened anymore; you don't scare me at all. You're just a coward."

My unstable legs were contradicting every little thing that was tumbling from my lips. Kane turned sharply, that stomach-churning look tattooed to his face. Cat's eyes swivelled from the two of us as a tiny yelp escaped her mouth. She muffled it with the material of her jumper sleeves.

Kane didn't move; he simply said, "Oh Tori, it's not me that you need to be scared of. If your face wasn't so pretty, I wouldn't be warning you to be careful."

He left with a short laugh; a laugh that was worse than any of Jade's cackles. I'd never heard such a spine-chilling snigger. That single sound would haunt me for the rest of my life. No, actually, _Kane_ would haunt me for the rest of my life. He hadn't stepped foot back into my life for weeks – something must have caused him to do so.

Cat flung her arms around me, sobbing, "I'm so, so sorry, Tori. Really I am."

I looked at her, puzzled. "What're you sorry for?"

"You'd better sit down for this," she lead me over to the sofa and swallowed, her eyes expanding larger than I'd ever seen them. I was still shaking, as was she, but Cat had a genuinely horrified look plastered to her face.

"Cat, what's wrong? Kane didn't hurt me, don't worry."

"It's not that," she cried. "Well, I'm so glad he didn't hurt you because otherwise I'd never have forgiven myself… but I've got something to tell you. Please don't be angry with me."

I was absolutely bewildered. Why would she have never forgiven herself? I had no idea what'd gotten Cat so… _upse__t._ She's normally bouncing off the walls every two minutes. Her good moods might be contagious, but her depression catches on even quicker.

"I know why Kane was here."

What? What? What? I literally could not speak. Cat knew the reason he'd come? Surely she couldn't have had anything to do with it if she'd cared enough to put a stop to it? I shook my head and focused on her as she delved into her explanation.

"Okay, so you know Jade?"

Jade. Of course it was Jade. Who else would be behind all this, and why hadn't I realized sooner?

"Well she's become, like, _obsessed _with getting Beck back. Actually, she was obsessed with losing him before they broke up… see, she blackmailed me to help her make sure Beck didn't stray from her, and her main concern was you. Everybody could see your attraction to one another, but Jade tried to ignore it. Anyway, she was frightened to death of losing him, so when she did you can imagine how gutted she was. She forced me to continue to help her – the carving in the tree, she made me do it. I've spied on you for months and I am so, so sorry. You could've gotten so hurt tonight, and it'd all have been down to me."

Tears were streaming down her face. This all made sense now – that's how Cat knew Beck and I were in the closet that time… she'd been ordered to watch us. Cat continued, "I never wanted to do it. I told Jade I wasn't doing it anymore, but she just laughed and told me that if I stopped then she would tell everyone what she knows. I didn't want that. I know it's selfish to only think of me, but my past eats away at me every single day – I don't want people to know when it's none of their business! The other day, Jade told me I was done and that she no longer needed me; apparently I wasn't 'devious' enough. I know I'm a little slow, but I automatically knew at that point that she'd recruited somebody else to plot alongside her. I came over to check you were okay, but I honestly hadn't the faintest idea it was Kane. I'd have given up every last thing I owned to keep you away from him, you know I would. I cannot believe how mean I've been to you, Tori, and I know you probably won't ever forgive me… but I had to tell you everything."

My head was absolutely frazzled; it buzzed harshly in an attempt to accept everything Cat was telling me. Cat's whole figure emits total honesty, so I knew she was definitely telling the truth. Jade was obviously powerful, but what kind of secret could she have over Cat… really? Cat was openly a closed book, which sounds complicated but then again, that's exactly what she is. I knew she had to have a secret, her peculiar ways obviously weren't natural, but I'd just assumed it was only her that knew. I had no idea Cat'd be stupid enough to give Jade, the most horrible girl throughout the entire school, the ammunition to control her. She looked so disturbed, hysterical and upset that there was nothing I could do but throw my arms around her. Despite what she'd done, I truly believed she hadn't wanted to and, after all, it is impossible to stay mad at Cat Valentine for more than a minute. She'd come when nobody else had… God knows what would've happened if she hadn't turned up.

"Don't!" Cat pulled away, sharply. "I don't deserve your kindness. Please yell at me, Tori, that's what you should do."

"I'm not going to yell at you, Cat," I whispered, shaking my head. She looked more vulnerable that I'd ever seen her. I'd now witnessed Jade West steal the life from the only two people she'd ever let close to her. It was so peculiar to listen to Cat without all those random interruptions and unusual stories that seem to make her happy. I'd give anything for her to lighten this mood with a bizarre comment, but somehow she just was not in the mood. Throughout the whole time I'd known her, this was the first I'd ever seen Cat so serious… or serious at all for that matter.

"B-but… why?"

"Because I don't think you deserve it at all… and because I want to know something."

I wiped her tears away as she gulped. Her face had become so red and blotchy that it almost matched her vibrant locks. I didn't want her to feel as though I was using her like Jade had done, but I really had to know. She nodded me approval.

"What does Jade have held over your head?"

She bit her gum, "She knows my past. I mean, it shouldn't have affected me because it didn't really have much to do with me… but it did. It scarred me."

Suddenly, everything had tumbled into an explanation. Cat was a troubled kid, clearly, but that didn't even matter to me. I'd forgive her anything because she's the sweetest, purest, nicest girl you'll ever come across.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I don't want to blackmail you but I feel as though you owe me an answer," I sighed, steadying her by the shoulders. My expression had softened not long ago, but Cat's remained stiff and uncertain as, again, she nodded me approval. I took a deep breath, giving myself more time to word my sentence correctly.

"Cat, why, um… why are you the way you are?"

**_What did you guys think? I didn't want to write it so that Kane actually hurt her again because I thought that'd be step too far. The next chapter will be about Cat's past. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think - I would absolutely love it if this sequel could get as many reviews/favourites/alerts as the original! Thank you all so much again, I love _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello again! So here it is, my slightly weird decision on why Cat Valentine is like the way she is. It's a little extreme and a bit peculiar, but then again, so is Cat! I've never written in a Normal POV before, so apologies if I've missed out any "I's" and "Me's" during proof-reads. For those of you that get a little confused, this is basically the story that Cat is explaining to Tori, so by the end of it, Tori would know everything... yes? Reviews have, yet again, been so, so great - do you guys know how amazing you are? Oh that reminds me... JozieNyamo: I'm a girl, hahaaaa! And thanks so much for your review! - Thank you all for your reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, but I'm doing my best on these awfully long Author's Notes that I put up every single time I update. Sorry if the annoy you, it's not intentional... I just like to ramble D: Anyway, blah blah blah, shut up, Penny! Alalaaa yes make sure you keep reviewing because it really inspires me to continue when I know how much you're liking it!_**

**_._**

Normal POV – Cat Valentine's Past.

She was just seven when they fled their home eleven years ago. She was a small, naïve young girl lying sound asleep in her bed, dead to the world and dreaming peacefully. Still, even the heaviest of sleepers would've been awoken by the constant violent shakes and the pleading sound of a woman's unsteady voice.

Her innocent eyes opened. She was a pretty little thing; mousy hair and big, shiny brown eyes like horse-chestnuts in the fall. She was angelic and every single time she passed somebody her Mother knew, they never failed to compliment her on her appearance and grace. Her Mother would beam, ecstatic with the beauty she'd created and the polite young girl she'd managed to raise.

Of course, her Mother had _some _help. The young girl's Dad loved their child to pieces. The couple only had a brief fling, but their unplanned baby had other ideas. Although he was there for her, they were separated throughout the whole of the pregnancy. That was, until, he saw the face of an angel for the first time. Their little girl was born, unintentionally bringing the now-petrified parents together again. At least, this way, they could be scared together; learn from each of their mistakes and overcome them as a couple – as parents… plural, rather than singular. Everything was how it should be.

She already had a son, Carl, whom he loved as his own, but with his daughter it was different. She was actually _his_; he hadn't realized how much he'd wanted a child until he was forced into it. They gave her an unusual name, a name that made her sound like the princess they knew her to be: Caterina. Caterina Valentine.

Although he loved his children dearly, regrets built up in his mind as Caterina neared seven joyous years of being alive. One day, she would grow up and leave and she wouldn't be his little girl forever. That killed him. He'd put his life on hold; he hadn't long turned 26, meaning he was just 19 when Caterina was born. He was certain it was far too late to do anything he wished he had done years ago. He was crushed.

The blame started to fall, and unfortunately it fell the hardest on Caterina's Mother. The first time it happened was on their precious angel's seventh birthday. They threw her a party with all her friends; she was blossoming beautifully into a clever, charismatic, funny young girl. Her Father noticed this and it made him smile uncontrollably, however as he socialized with the other parents, his stomach tightened as he realized what he'd missed out on these past seven years. Of course, he'd gotten one incredible little girl out of it, but he put a bet that all these parents thought _their _children were amazing also. They'd all managed to do something successful with their lives; something that they'd aspired to do for a long, long time. He'd wanted to act, had since he was a boy, but now he couldn't. Acting meant too much time away from his family, and they needed him… didn't they? Besides, becoming a successful actor could take years now, years he presumed had slipped through his fingers a long time ago.

That night, the children had gone to bed. The two parents were left to clear up the mess from the party. Excuse me; it wasn't _actually_ the two of them, only she was doing it. He'd sat on the sofa, cracking open his countless bottle of beer with his teeth. He chugged it back carelessly. He was usually quite the family man and not a heavy drinker, so she couldn't put her finger on what was causing him to do so. She ignored it instead; surely it wouldn't continue every day? She hoped as much, because the state he'd gotten himself into was one she definitely would not want Caterina and Carl to be introduced to. They were far too precious and they needed to be protected, at least until they got that little bit older.

It wasn't long before the argument began; the argument that, unknown to the two, would be the cause of every single disagreement they had in the future. He was shouting at her, loudly explaining his one irritating worry: his future career.

"You're being pathetic. You can still _do_ all that. Don't you dare blame me for what you don't think you can be – it's you that's in control here, not me."

Then he did it. His fists automatically clenched into a tight ball, and connected with her cheek before he had time to think about it. The red mark exposed itself immediately, and the dusty purple bruise would be sure to follow by the next morning. She fell to the ground helplessly, after going weak at the knees with shock. He went for a walk, but when he returned later he was full of apology. She was curled up, feet tucked under her chin, so terrified that she shivered as he approached her. To her surprise, he fastened her into an embrace and said sorry a million times. She was stupid enough to believe his promises that it would 'never happen again', and took him back without a second thought. After all, she needed a Father to her children. Broken families never work, do they?

It's a shame to say that that night wasn't the last time he attacked her. It began to happen more frequently over the simplest of things, usually he was just unhappy about something she'd said, the way she'd looked at somebody – at him, most of the time, because she daren't look at another man if he was around. Seven months on, she'd had enough. She explained it properly to Carl, he'd understand, but Caterina was far too young to accept what was happening just yet. She'd tell her at some point in the future, but not right now. She'd do anything to procrastinate, had since she was a teenager.

"Baby, we're leaving. Come on, get up."

She stripped her daughter's dresser of clothes and underwear and shoved them messily into one large suitcase; one much bigger than Caterina herself. The young girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at the fuzzy bright outline that she knew to be her clock.

"It's late, Mama," Caterina whined. "I'm sleepy. Where are we going?"

"No, baby, its 2:45am – that's _early_," her Mother persisted desperately, ordering Caterina to put something on. She urgently passed her the only unpacked clothes in the entire room – a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, socks and shoes. Caterina hauled them on but she was going too slowly. He could be back any second, and this caused her Mother to bite her thumbnail in worry and frustration.

"Let me help you," she offered, pulling on Caterina's jeans so quickly that she yelped in pain. Her mother collapsed on the bed, putting one single, soft hand on her daughter's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry, Cat."

"Cat?" the little girl asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "You've never called me Cat before."

"Don't you like it?"

"I like it better," she told her Mother. The only reason they'd never abbreviated her name before was because her Father insisted that Caterina was her given name, so that was the _only _name she was to be called. Her Mother had agreed weakly, seeing some sort of sense in what he was saying, though why it should matter if they gave her a nickname was something that she couldn't see the problem with.

Cat thought, realizing she adored this new name a lot more than the original old-fashioned one. It was as she looked into her Mother's chocolate eyes and noticed them glisten with water as they threatened to spill, that she spotted a red ring surrounding one of them.

"Mama, what's going on, where are we going and what's wrong with your eye?"

Her Mother stared at her, still stroking her cheek. "You ask too many questions, darling. We just have to go. Now. You can do that for me, can't you?"

She watched her Mother cry, and it was then that Cat Valentine realized she would do _anything_ for her. She dressed faster than lightening and sped downstairs to her brother in less than five minutes. He was busy rifling through the cupboards and emptying their contents into his own suitcase. He noticed his little sister watching him anxiously, and picked her up and kissed her on the nose. She giggled, but then her face fell serious.

"What's wrong, Caterina?"

"It's Cat now," she informed him. "It's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's cute – just like you."

She smiled at the compliment, never tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. Carl carried her to their car and strapped her safely in the back, before lugging all of their suitcases to the boot and clambering in the front seat. Cat stared at him, confusion clouding over her perfect face once more.

"Is Daddy coming?" she asked, the innocence in her voice destroying her brother slowly. "Where is Daddy, anyway?"

Carl froze as his mind thought of _anything _he could say. He couldn't tell her the truth; she was far too young to understand that the man she loved most in the world was actually a monster. Luckily, their Mother had just locked the door to their home and posted the keys. She opened her car door in time to say, "Daddy's got work to do."

Cat nodded, satisfied with the response from the woman she trusted with all of her heart. After all, she had no reason not to believe her. Carl shot his Mom a look, a look that he was unaware his little sister saw. Cat knew it was a look that she wasn't supposed to see, but it was a look nonetheless. She was quite a remarkable child; she knew they were running away and she knew who they were running away from. She understood more than her family gave her credit for; she knew _exactly _what had happened to her Mother's eye. She knew what had been happening for seven long months; she'd often lie awake and listen to the awful thuds, far too terrified to get out of bed and see what was going on for sure. Cat hated that they were lying to her, but she knew why they were doing it. They wanted to protect her, save her from hearing the awful truth because, after all, the truth _does _hurt.

From then onwards, the angelic, innocent girl that both Mother and Father had created remained exactly the same. She grew up physically into an absolutely stunning young woman. At thirteen, she dyed her hair a crazy red as a way of standing out and awaited a letter of acceptance (hopefully) at Hollywood Arts, a school near the house they'd moved to six years previously. Hollywood Arts was for talented teenagers. It was home to hundreds of the most incredible singers, dancers, musicians, ventriloquists, you name it – if it was a talent, then that particular school had it. It was Cat's dream to enrol there – she wanted to be a singer and actress and this was the way she saw definite success in her future. As said before, Cat Valentine grew up physically, and even mentally. But emotionally, she still portrayed a young child. Her moods changed faster than you could blink; but not just like the average teenager. You know how a child could be bouncing off of walls one minute, but the next be crying because they're so tired? Well, Cat's exactly the same; however she's ecstatic one minute, but the next she's angry or hurt in some way. She changes subjects so fast because she can't stand anything that sounds remotely negative or confrontational; it all sounds far too much like the muffled shouts from her irate father, and the desperate screams she used to hear escape her petrified Mother.

And she knows it shouldn't have affected her – in fact, she tried her hardest to put it to the back of her mind and ignore it. Still, forgetting something like that was virtually impossible. Cat Valentine had to live with the wonderment fastened tight in her head. If she'd have gone downstairs during one of her Mother and Father's 'episodes', would she have changed things? Could she still have a Dad? One that would no longer abuse their Mother for the sake of his little girl? Of course she would have caused him to see sense, she knew he thought the world of her, and that cracked her inside every single day.

How do you make sure that outsiders don't notice that you're broken? You smile, you laugh, you cry – you act as normal as possible. Cat thumps her head with her palm every night, knowing she's overdone the emotions _yet again_, and she's let herself down _yet again_, but still she can't stop. She can't change her ways because it's the only way she knows how… but she doesn't know why. She doesn't know why it caused her to turn out the way she did, especially when her Mother seemed to get over it eventually. Why couldn't _she _have turned out normal?

Normal's boring though, right? Cat likes to stand out and be different, and different she definitely was. People might label her with bipolar, but that's just the people that don't know her background story. So, everybody in the world, minus her Mama and brother. And, of course, Cat's new-found friend, Jadelyn West.

.

**_So obviously, now Tori knows of Cat's past too. I have tried my hardest to explain that what happened to Cat's Mother SHOULDN'T have affected her, but unfortunately it did. I know it's a little far-fetched, but let's all remember that this is fiction ;) Anyway, if you're going to favourite... you might as well review ;D I just can't explain how much I love reading your support, it really is incredible and anybody who has followed this story and/or, 'I Didn't Mean To, But' is truly lovely. KEEP REVIEWING! I appreciate it so much. Wow!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyyyyy! So sorry for the late update! I got a bit delayed due to lack of internet, maintaining a social life, sorting some work out and attempting to read the beautiful 'Under Milk Wood' for the first time. Anyway, here it is - a pretty long(ish) chapter for you all! It's not a very nice one, g'ah you'll know what I mean by the end of it, but I hope you're not disappointed D: Lovely, lovely reviews - thank you all so much again! Updates might be a lot slower after this one, but I will do my very best if you all want me to update? Let me know. Thanks for being so incredible!**_

**_.  
><em>**  
><span>Beck's POV<span>

My vision blurred with anger as Tori's heavenly voice buzzed through my cell phone.

"I'm coming over," I stated, quickly grabbing a couple of things and throwing them into a bag.

"No, no, no," Tori rushed. "You really don't have to – Cat's here and we've got school tomorrow. We're just going to go to bed."

"You shouldn't go to school tomorrow," I told her. "I'll cover for you."

"Staying off isn't going to solve anything, Beck," I heard her sigh at the other end of the phone. "I faced my biggest fear last night… Jade's nothing."

I'd told her I wouldn't come over, but that didn't stop me climbing into my car and driving the familiar distance to Tori's house. What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't check that she was okay? I mean, I know how strong she is, but no teenage girl should have to deal with a violent ex-boyfriend… especially not one that I would kill if ever given the chance (and I'm usually quite the pacifist). I really wish Tori would let me call the cops on him – what if he came back? What would I do if Kane turned up for round two, she hadn't told the police about him and I wasn't there either? Again. I should have been there to rescue her first; I shouldn't have let her be on her own… though I didn't know that Trina would be staying out. Unfortunate as it may be, I was still certain that this all came down to me.

The only light throughout the entire house was the one that flooded the porch. Other than that, they seemed to be in complete darkness. I rapped on the door anyway a couple of times but, with no answer, sloped back to my car. I just sat in the moonlight, hands dancing as they drummed the familiar beat to 'Make It Shine' on the cool leather of the steering wheel. Why was I so reluctant to start the car? Every second, my eyes stole a glance at Tori's house. I literally wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Kane went back to hurt her and I was nowhere to be seen. He should be locked up, really.

I needed to know that she'd be safe. I had to – she hadn't told her parents or Trina about Kane, so who would come to her rescue? I couldn't imagine Cat being much help, though she managed to get him to leave tonight apparently, but I would hate for her to get hurt because she was mixed up in something that had nothing to do with her. I'd sleep better if I knew; if I was at a respectable distance if they needed me. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around myself like a quilt. Iwas sleeping here tonight.

After several attempts of trying to get comfortable, I finally drifted off and dreamt of Jade. She'd ripped Tori in half, and Cat was screaming, "Look what you've done to her, Jade! Are you happy now?" and Jade was bawling and whispered, "All I wanted was Beck. This is all his fault." And then I began to subconsciously wonder if this actually _was _all down to me, and had I just been being selfish the whole time?

My nightmare was interrupted by a soft tapping on the window. My eyes shot open (becoming blind by the sun, might I add) to see Tori, one of her eyebrows raised curiously. "Beck? What on earth?"

I wound the window down sleepily and she leant in. She was all dressed, make up done, ready to go. Whoops, I'd meant to set an alarm or something so I had time to rush home and shower.

"You slept in your car all night?" Tori continued, cocking her head on one side. "Why?"

"So I could be sure that you were okay," I told her and, once she could be sure that I wasn't some crazy stalker, she cupped her soft hands around my face and kissed me.

"Awh, that's sweet."

She was smiling. If this would've been Jade, she'd have snapped that she could look after herself, and if she'd kissed me she'd have ordered me to go and brush my teeth. I knew my breath was probably awful, but Tori was lovely enough not to point it out.

"I need to go home and sort myself out."

"You're gonna be soooo late. Cat went home ages ago to get ready," she informed me, but then she grinned. "I'll cover for you."

I was so happy that she was happy. Ish. How happy can you be after you're almost attacked by a maniac? Either way, she was doing an amazing job of holding herself together. She kissed me again, not at all repulsed by my lack of dental hygiene (and every other type of hygiene, I suppose), and I gave her a lift to school.

"Beck?" she pushed the messy hair from my eyes as we pulled up just around the corner, sapphire-blue fingernails tracing my jawline. "You're so incredible, and I have absolutely no idea what I've done to deserve you… or what I'd do without you."

I shot her a lobsided smile as she shuffled out, and I practically heard my car breathe a sigh of relief as she closed the door gently. It was so used to Jade's slamming tendencies. There I go again with the comparisons, I don't know what it is, but I just love discovering new reasons to prove that I definitely made the right choice with Tori. The funny thing is that I don't even _need _any, because Tori alone is a reason in herself. The fact that she excludes all of my former-girlfriend's negative qualities is just a fantastic bonus. I'm not really what you would label as a _smug_ person, but I am only human. Human's like to be right… right?

I'd never been more excited about brushing my teeth and hopping in the shower and putting on fresh clothes before in my whole life. I was already late now, so time wasn't really an issue – but just the thought of Tori facing Jade alone was enough to transform me into lightening. I was washed, groomed, dressed and outside Hollywood Arts in less than hour. I was grabbing a sweatshirt from my locker when I felt a familiar icy grasp on my right arm.

"Can we talk?"

Was she serious? Why on _earth _would I want to talk to her? She was peculiar, I knew that, but this dangerous Jade was one I'd never clasped eyes on before. I struggled to understand who she was anymore, because I'd never met this girl before in my life.

"No."

She sighed, her hands tightening around my arm, "Well, I tried to do this nicely."

Before I knew it, I was in an empty classroom, pinned against the back wall by an absolutely crazy girl. And not crazy in the good way like Tori – crazy in the disastrous way.

"I'm trying to be nice Beck, see," she didn't loosen her grip, but her smile was somewhat genuine. "I'm sorry that you and Vega broke up."

"What?" I asked confused, attempting to prise her off of me. My back slammed hard against the wall every time. "Tori and I haven't broken up?"

I swear to God, her widened eyes were absolutely terrifying, and the ringing of the school bell also contributed to startling me. Her face flushed red as she cursed under her breath, but then that hazardous light bulb appeared above her head – the one that signals an idea that she's literally _just this second _thought of.

"Okay, so you mean to tell me that she'd risk seeing you destroyed by a complete maniac just so you'd stay her boyfriend? That's a little selfish, don't you think? She's been more selfish in two minutes than I'd been to you throughout the whole of our relationship."

I laughed hesitantly, and her face clouded as she snarled, "What?"

"Kane's a little too late. See, you've already done all the damage, so being 'destroyed' isn't really an option anymore," I moved my face closer to hers and said slowly, "And it's _you _who's the complete maniac if you thought for one second that all of this was going to win me back. You're so unstable that it frightens me."

"Awh, Beck, I didn't know you cared," she mocked.

"Oh shut up, of course I care," I shook my head. It wasn't in my nature to _not _care about Jade. I didn't love her anymore, but she still meant something to me – only with no romantic feelings whatsoever. A friend, if you like, but Jade West has never really had many _friends_. "It was never my intention to hurt you."

The girl moved faster than I'd ever witnessed. Her lips were attached to mine in seconds; crashing into them so violently that it stunned me. My eyes remained wide open, my brows reaching my hairline and my hands clamped by my side as I became numb all over, far too shocked to move. She wasn't put off by my lack of effort – or rather absolutely _no _effort – to the kiss. My elbow was just millimetres away from forcing her off of me when I heard the door crash open.

The yelp from the front of the room was unmistakeable, as was the gasp and the sound of a shattering heart. One belonged to Cat, and the others…

"Tori!" I shouted, as I wriggled free immediately. "I swear she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back."

"Oh that's right, your next class is in here isn't it, Vega?" Jade sniggered. "I forgot."

Jade had set this up. She knew exactly what she was doing – this whole thing was all intentional. She really was vile and poisonous. Tori had been right all along.

My current girlfriend's eyes were brimming with tears as she contemplated attacking me or hearing me out. In the end, she landed somewhere in the middle.

"How could you do this to me?" her cracking voice wore down every part of me as she fled. She looked so hurt, so shocked and all choked up. Nothing had happened, I hadn't enjoyed any of it, I was literally about to push her off. That's no word of a lie either.

I went to run after her but Cat held up her hand, her eyes wide with so many emotions that I didn't know which to settle on. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

Jade scoffed, "That's a little hypocritical, Cat," her eyes flickered menacingly. "Why don't you tell Beck how you've been my little sidekick for months now, spying on him and everything?"

What? I stared at Cat with a blank expression on my face. I was just so… speechless. Here was the girl who was practically my little sister, my first friend at Hollywood Arts, literally one of the nicest people I'd ever come across in my whole life… and she'd betrayed me? Her face was so innocent and apologetic as she looked back – just like it always is – or so I thought. She turned to Jade, and she looked absolutely _furious_.

"Tori knows everything, and she's forgiven me for all of that," she stuttered through gritted teeth, before her shell cracked open. "Jade, when are you going to get a grip and stop messing with everybody else's lives? We were supposed to be _friends, _but you don't even know the meaning of the word. Friends don't force other friends into doing their dirty work for them by holding a scarring secret over their heads! You're twisted, Jade, corrupted, off the rails – you're more not right in the head than I am! It's always all about you, as long as _you _get what you want, then everything's fine, isn't it? If Jade's happy, then the whole world has to be ecstatic for you, right? No, the world doesn't owe you anything, Jade, and neither do I. Tell everybody what you know, because I don't care anymore. If you're sick enough to blurt something I trusted you with, when I was so _lifeless, _go ahead. I don't want to see your face anymore unless it's walking away from me, because you can't even see that the way you're treating people is _wrong._ You're a joke, an absolute joke."

She breathed out shakily. It was so, so strange to see Cat Valentine _angry _like that. Her, 'What's that supposed to mean?' outbursts were mild compared to everything she'd just said. Jade and I looked at her in disbelief. Her legs were wobbling uncontrollably and she struggled to catch her breath after that unbelievable rant.

"I'm so, so sorry Beck. I'll explain everything later, but right now I need to make sure that Tori's okay," she bit her lip and ran out of the door. Tori had forgiven Cat, so whatever she'd done couldn't have been that bad… and everything that she _had _done all came down to Jade, from what I could gather, anyway. All of those things that Cat had just said were true; it's always all been about Jade, and she_ is_ twisted and corrupted and off the rails. She looked so weak and vulnerable just stood there, just like during those rare moments of our relationships where she softens – my favorite memories of the two of us, as it happens. I sighed, shaking my head.

"You're a manipulator, Jade," I frowned at her, taking hold of her arms. "Promise me that this is the end now. The truth hurts, doesn't it? All of the things that Cat said, none of them were lies. You've got to change, because you can't go through life like this."

"You once said you never wanted me to change," she sniffed. "Remember? Because everything I was willing to change was something you once loved about me."

"But you changed from that moment onwards," I looked straight into her eyes. "This girl stood in front of me right now… I don't even know who she is. The Jade I know was mean, yes, but she'd never put somebody's life in _danger _like that. You'll find love again one day, but it doesn't lie here with me."

She swallowed, but black smudges still stained her cheeks as she sobbed, "This is like our break up all over again."

I had no idea why I was being so considerate towards her, especially after everything she'd put me through. I guess I just felt partially guilty for causing most of this. I smiled a little sadly at her, "Only you could force a break up out of a none-existent relationship."

"Well that's me. Nothing's ever good enough, but you proved to be far too good."

"You're gonna be fine, I promise," despite not trusting very easily, I knew that she believed me. I patted her shoulder, "Goodbye, Jade."****

**_._**

**_I know this chapter's mean, but what's a story without things going wrong at some point? Please review because I love reading what you have to say, and without them I won't want to continue D: There are no words to describe everybody following my stories, it's just so... amazing. Yay! Yes, yes reviewwwwwww! Thanks again!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yayyy I got a free chunk of time! I literally didn't spend anywhere near as much time as I should have done on this, and I am so sorry that it definitely shows throughout the chapter... but I hope you enjoy regardless. You guys are so beautiful with your amazing reviews and everything, and I hope you all stay safe with these hurricanes and high-winds and whatnot. Reviews are really what's making me continue this story despite my busy schedule, so if you want more of this story then you know what to do! I love you all for the support, you're all so lovely! Yes, I'll stop rambling now, sorry!_**

.

Tori's POV

I might have cracked in front of Beck, but I absolutely broke down once out of sight. I was a human waterfall; a mixture of tears, blotchiness and redness dominating my face. I don't think I'd ever been this _angry _before. Perhaps 'angry' wasn't really the word. I was distraught – had my boyfriend just cheated on me? How could he do this to me?

And, more importantly, why wasn't he chasing after me immediately? He had tried to explain but I wouldn't let him. Because what is there to explain? Cat and I walked in, and she was all over him like a rash. Why would he go back to the girl that made him so miserable? She destroyed him, he knew that… I thought he really liked me.

"Tori!" I heard somebody shout as I gave the entrance doors a hard shove and made for the parking lot. I didn't know where I was going; it really wasn't like me to skip class, but the past 60 seconds had being nothing short of overwhelming. My head throbbed and my legs shook and all I wanted to do was kick and scream and cry. The voice I heard was reassuring to know that someone cared enough to follow me, but it wasn't the right one. It wasn't who it should've been.

"Leave me alone," I sobbed, without looking back. The last thing I wanted was to see or talk to anybody; it was far too difficult to sit and explain everything I was feeling. But her arm was hooked through mine in seconds and it restricted any further movement. I sighed heavily and turned to face her, swallowing hard, tears rolling and heavier than ever.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the innocence in her eyes making me want to vomit. I'd never once looked at Cat in this way – her angel-face had always been adorable – but I'm now starting to realize what a mask she's been wearing all this time. Her and Jade have had this planned between them, I'm sure of it. How else would Cat have known to go straight into that classroom? It couldn't have been coincidental – she'd taken me in there purposely.

Before I knew it, I was shouting all of this at her. I could see her lip wobbling with everything I was saying, and her eyes looked as though they were going to fall out of her head.

"Wait… you think _I_ have something to do with this?" she asked, pretending to look completely shocked. She stumbled backwards, eyebrows furrowed and both of her index fingers pointing at herself. She was stuttering as if somebody had choked her. "T-Tori… you… you have to l-listen to me."

I dismissed her pleading with a raise of my hand, something that I don't think I've ever done whilst intending to be rude. My vision was blurred with tears, but I wasn't the only one crying. Cat, too, had started; nothing but tiny whimpers as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing ever escaped.

"I don't need to listen to any more of your _lies_, Cat!" I shrieked, turning from her in an attempt to march away. This really wasn't like me; I didn't even recognize myself. I always hear people out – I let them explain themselves because I've always gone by the fact that everybody is innocent until proven guilty. What had happened to me?

Jade West, that's what. She'd taught me to toughen up, to not get walked all over. I didn't want to be the person that's horrible to everybody and still gets hurt, but what else could I do? Cat was still using me after everything she'd told me, after all of the apologies and begging me to forgive her. I always said I'd never be able to stay mad at her, but now I wasn't so sure. Betraying me once was enough, but twice?

I unlocked my car and clambered in, hot skin sticking to the leather because I'd been walking way too fast. I rubbed my head furiously as though my hands were erasers. Ripping myself forward, I thrust the key into the ignition and blinked away the fuzziness so I could see properly.

"Tori, I swear I didn't know…"

Cat had snuck into the passenger's seat, looking up at me with her whole face tinted with frustration and, despite everything, purity. Her voice wobbled as she continued, "Do you honestly think I would do anything to jeopardize our relationship after everything? God dammit, if I didn't value your friendship or care about you at all then I would've kept quiet through everything. I wouldn't have gone to make sure you were okay that night I found Kane at your place. I wouldn't be sat beside you crying my eyes out and trying to make you see that I'm not really a bad person. I wouldn't have stood up to Jade just, I'd have remained by her side because she's the only person that would have me after all of this," she took a deep, fragile breath. "But no, no, I did all of that because I thought you would understand. I had no idea that you would jump to that kind of _conclusion_! I know I've not been much of a friend to you lately, but you have to believe that I never wanted to cause you any pain. Please, please. I swear I didn't know."

My head appreciated the coolness of the steering wheel as I thumped against it repeatedly. Cat was shouting at me to stop. I just kept seeing Beck and Jade together _again_ as if it wasn't hard enough to see them around one another when they were a couple. I wanted it out of my mind, out of my brain; I never wanted to picture that image again. It hurts far too much.

"I want to believe you," I whispered, tilting my head slightly to meet her eyes – the only features of her face noticeable thanks to those scarlet strands doing their best to swallow her up. They were unbearably melancholy, so dismal and dejected and depressing. Even now, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I didn't want to lose her friendship and say I was sorry for accusing her. Still, she couldn't be feeling anywhere near as inwardly destroyed as I was. "But who even are you? You click your fingers and expect me to trust you instantly. You've gone behind my back one too many times, Cat, in fact you shouldn't have even done it the first time! I forgave you because you're the loveliest girl I've ever met in my whole life… or so I thought. Don't ever talk to me again."

Cat's hands buried themselves in her hair and snaked above her head, as if she was sheltering herself for when that delightful world of hers came crashing down and devoured her completely. "Tori…"

"Get out."

"_Please!"_

"Get out!" I repeated, the unnatural sternness and bitterness of my voice startling both of us. Cat scooped her bag from the floor and scrambled to her feet as she forced the door open.

Before slamming the door, she looked at me for the final time. So many emotions clung onto her face that I couldn't even think straight. She was a good actress, but the sure way to know when she was lying was that she wouldn't quite meet your eyes. Currently, they were burning through mine like lava about to erupt. "I'm a lot of things. I'm stupid and crazy and sky-store obsessed and weird and I live in a bubble because my world is better than reality and I put on an act every single day to prevent people from seeing who I really am. I might fake my whole life, but I've never lied to anybody. I've never stared somebody straight in the face and blatantly _lied _to them. I'm not entirely truthful sometimes, but a liar is something that I will never, ever be."

She was shouting so loud that my heart had hopped onto a pogo stick, jumping at every word pouring from her mouth. Despite repeating herself, what she was saying made a lot of sense. She had a lot of problems and she wasn't exactly honest with people, but that's because people have never asked her. They might've gotten the truth if anybody had bothered enough to care.

She was talking so fast that I was alone again in seconds, turning the key and reversing swiftly before thinking. The last thing I saw before turning the corner was Cat in my rear-view mirrors. She'd broken. Now I know how she felt when I kissed her boyfriend that time. It had to be the worst feeling in the whole world – but seeing a girl I cared so much about look so destroyed? That added to the disruption of my insides.

**_._**

**_What did you guys think? I know it sounds a little rushed... that's because it is! I know you all told me to take my time and stuff, but you never know when you're gonna get a free moment D: I'm sorry. Please review and let me know what you think though, I would seriously appreciate it! Thank you all again!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi hi hi! You don't know how happy I am when I finally update after a big wait. It's a shame to say that this chapter wasn't even worth you guys being so patient for, but I appreciate your support nonetheless. Your reviews are just so lovely and I am so grateful and honestly I don't know what else I can say to you for being so incredible. I know a lot of people don't care much for these mega long Author's Notes - mainly because you're not really supposed to do them I guess, but I ramble and can't stop and yes, shut up, Penny. Right. Please, please, please keep reviewing! You have to bare with me with the wait because I am trying my hardest but things are so difficult to keep up with and *cries*. But yes, I'm doing my best to stay on top form and all I can say is that you're all amazing._**

**_. _**

Beck's POV

I lay in my bed and nestled under the covers, praying for the darkness to swallow me up. It must've been at least midday but I was far too busy wallowing in self-pity, with my eyes slammed shut because the view of the dull ceiling was beginning to irritate me. Tori's face crumpling as she stared with disbelief wasn't a more satisfying picture, but it had tattooed itself to the insides of my eyelids and showed no signs of disappearing any time soon. It broke my heart to realize that I had broken her heart.

I should have gone after her, but I didn't. Instead, I stayed to make sure my _ex_-girlfriend was okay. Why did I do that? Then again, my main intention was to get Jade to stop doing what she was doing… but there's no way that that's how it would come across to anybody else. People would see it as the complete opposite – the most important girl in my whole life had run off, absolutely distraught after seeing _JADE_ _KISS ME_, and I hadn't gone to set her straight?

Well, I'd tried, but Cat had told me that I'd "done enough". I hadn't done anything though; I swear to God that I was about to push Jade off. It sounds so unbelievable but, if I had actually cheated on Tori and kissed Jade, don't you think I'd have thought up a much better excuse? The fact that my proper one lacks imagination and believability should tell her straight away that I'm telling the _truth_.

After everything that happened, I'm starting to doubt Cat's innocence. Is she really who we think she is? She's always been that question mark posing as a girl, but now all of this makes even less sense that it used to, and I honestly don't know what to think anymore. It's always been difficult to place Cat, but now? It was absolutely impossible. The only person I wanted to think about was Tori Vega, and I'm that depressed that I resorted to eating ice cream and watching television in my RV with all of the lights switched off.

Suddenly the door creaked open, causing an overpowering light to flood the trailer. I couldn't make out the figure because I was too busy drowning in the sudden brightness, but I recognized the person as soon as they spoke.

"Beck? Why aren't you in school?"

Dammit, what was my Mom doing home? She was stood there with that stern 'I'm-not-happy-with-you' look that she hasn't used with me since I passed 10 years old, so it was unusual to see her so… strange. She snapped on the light and I could feel her staring at me.

"I'm not very well," I lied, forcing myself to cough and splutter. Mom came over, felt my head and sighed.

"I'd be so sympathetic if you were _actually _sick," she began, shaking her head. "But you're not. So what are you hiding, honey?"

Having a Mom who's in your business all the time might become irritating to some people, but it's actually quite nice for me to have somebody who cares so much. Mine's the kind of Mother who is always on your side, but will encourage you to be a better person and will discipline you if necessary. Though I would never admit this to any of the guys, or even myself a lot of the time, I am a complete Mommy's boy.

I filled her in on everything that'd be going on, and at times it was hard to speak properly. There was a lump in the back of my throat that appeared to be affecting my speech. I've heard that you get that when you're about to cry… me? Cry? Not possible. I don't cry – the last time I did was when I fell off my bike after my Dad had removed the stabilizers, and that was when I was six. And what was I upset over? A girl? Jade had got me sad and mad before, but never to the point where I _tear up_. No way. What was Tori doing to me?

Eventually, after listening to me struggle with my speech, Mom sucked her teeth and let out a long sigh. "Jade again. Why can't she just leave you alone?"

Agreed, I thought, but I just shrugged instead. Maybe Jade would leave us alone now? Ha. I guess I had all of this coming, but the fact that I'd lost Tori was something I didn't really want to come to terms with. My phone buzzed and I leapt to it.

"Tori?" Mom asked, hopefully.

I shook my head and threw it to the other side of the bed without bothering to answer. "Cat."

"I've got a question," Mum perched on my bed, and I looked at her properly now that my eyes had adjusted to the light. "What on earth are you doing here in bed when there's a girl out there who I'll bet is just as depressed as you? All she'll want is for you to burst through the Hollywood Arts gates and tell her how much you want her and miss her and how sorry you are for the misunderstanding. She needs to know that you care, Beck, and being a coward and burrowing into the comfort of your RV isn't helping. In the most loveliest, nicest way possible – man up! Tori's good for you, honey, she's so polite and kind and she's the exact opposite of Jade. What more could you ask for?"

I stopped her before she began calling Jade every name under the sun because, although she'd be right and it's exactly what everybody else is thinking, I still don't really want to hear it. Mom had a point. I did need to get a grip, seeing as though in this life good things don't just come to you, you have to go out and get them. And on the rare occasion that something incredible actually _does_ come to you, like Tori Vega, you've got to gather the broken pieces when something between someone like that breaks because, at the end of the day, you know when she's _supposed _to be in your life.

"Come on, get dressed and get to school."

I shook my head.

"Beck, did you not hear anything I just said to you? You'll regret it so much if you don't fix this."

"I just need some time to prepare," I told her. "I'll sort this out, I promise."

Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have promised. Truth is, I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was going to do. I didn't want Tori to think I'm just telling her what she wants to hear – she had to be certain that I meant every little thing that escapes my mouth.

My phone buzzed again, and I started to feel really pathetic as I dived to reach it. Is this what girls really do when they like a boy? Was I turning into a girl? I was even more convinced that my feminine side was taking over when my heart sunk at the sight of the caller ID. Cat again.

"Hello?"

"Good, Beck, finally!" she rushed. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I said simply, not really having the energy to make small talk. Still, there was something that I needed to know. "Cat? Did you know that Jade was going to kiss me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped so loud that I had to hold the phone at arm's length. "Why does everyone think I'm involved in Jade's disgusting games?"

"Because you've admitted that you have been in the past!" I replied, when she finally took a gulp of air after her rant. I wasn't definitely sure what had actually happened amongst the girls, but then again I wasn't particularly interested. At the moment, all I wanted was Tori.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Who, Jade?"

"No, silly," Cat giggled, unable to take a situation seriously despite everything that had happened. "Tori."

Without being able to see Cat's face, I knew that she was pouting at the other end of the phone after my negative answer. Then there was that dangerous silence, the one where you never know if Cat will come out with something clever, or absolutely disastrous.

"I want her back," I croaked, in an attempt to interrupt her thoughts. I did my best to disguise the croak with a cough, but Cat was far too deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed.

"I know, and you're going to get her back."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't as simple as that – if it was, we'd be together and she wouldn't be rejecting my calls. If everything was easy, none of this would have happened in the first place and Tori and I could have been happy without any disruption from Jade.

"You need to wow her, show her what she means to you and that you honestly don't want anybody else."

I couldn't fault that, because it was exactly what my Mom had said and it was exactly what I'd been thinking. Somehow, there never seemed to be any advice that followed that sentence – no help, no instructions, no nothing.

"How?" I asked, helplessly resorting to Cat for relationship advice. Although I wasn't really sure how much I could trust her, she was the only other person (excluding Andre) who actually knew the real Tori. If anybody knew how to win her back, it was Cat Valentine.

"Well _I _don't know how you feel about her, Beck," she laughed again. "This has to come from you."

Cat's words of wisdom often shock you, even when you're certain you shouldn't think she's as ditzy as she comes across. I hated that she was right though, and it did have to come from me.

"I don't know _how _though," I yelled, feeling utterly helpless and pathetic (though the yell, I thought, was quite masculine). This all serves me right for being such an idiot. How on earth did I believe I could maintain a sturdy relationship with such a beautiful and incredible girl like Tori? She's too good to be true; I don't normally think so negatively, but sometimes being cynical is all you've got. Her perfect face and flawless frame lingered on my brain like she'd drawn it on with permanent marker and, no matter how many times I tried to ignore it, it would always be visible to me.

"Do you love her?"

I almost chocked on air when the 'L' word came out of nowhere. The phone buzzed but I'd switched off, the amount of panic arriving with that single syllable scaring me to my bones and back. L-l-love? L-love? Love? So much meaning, often tossed about far too frequently. It had taken me half a year to tell Jade I was in love with her, and I'd only technically been with Tori for about a month, if that. I couldn't even remember how long we'd been together, so I can't be in love with her… can I? Wait, don't boyfriends _always _forget anniversaries and stuff like that? Sometimes married blokes forget, and they love their wives. I'd never really thought about it. I mean, I'd loved Tori as a _friend_, but to be in love is a completely different story. One that made my heart jump at the fear of that kind of commitment because you don't just want to say it and not mean it… and I don't even know what I feel at the moment.

I don't know why I'd told Jade I loved her, especially as those six months before I did had been awful. We'd fought constantly, and she'd made me feel so horrible and she'd already begun to break me apart by then… but I'd still said it. And I compare my feelings for her to my current (maybe) girlfriend, but I always feel more strongly for Tor. Because, honestly? Tori makes me feel like nobody else ever has; I'm so enamoured by the way she walks and the way she talks and the way she's so happy all of the time. She looks stunning without even trying and, as cringey as it sounds, she's a true princess in my eyes. She _cares _about me; I don't know why I'm repeating everything I said not long ago because it's clear nothing's changed and, and, and –

"Beck?" my name was said sharply as I heard a whine at the receiving end of the phone. "Beck, stop ignoring me, it's making me sad."

"Sorry, Cat."

"So?" she persisted. "Are you, you know, in _love _with her?"

"Yes."

I whispered it at first, the realization of what I'd just said hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"What?"

She's right… what? Why did I even have to think about it? Although I'd never told Tori, I'd probably fallen _in love _with her whilst we were still friends.

"Yes," I repeated, louder this time. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

There was an audible noise of Cat erupting like a volcano full of glitter. I hadn't noticed, but I was grinning from ear to ear for the first time since Tori had fled the classroom.

"Tell her, Beck," she ordered, whooping with excitement. "You have to tell her!"

Tell her? The thought of that alone unnerved me. How would she react? What if she didn't love me? Why does that matter? The point is, telling Tori I loved her surely couldn't make things any worse, so what did I have to lose? I just had to mean it. And I did mean it, didn't I? Of course I did. Why have I been so reluctant to see it these past few weeks? Perhaps it had just never crossed my mind, or maybe the thought of it terrified me. It still does, but it's a feeling that I'm willing to let into my life. I, Beck Oliver, am madly in love with Tori Vega.

**_._**

**_I'm sorry that Tori doesn't come into this chapter - well, she's mentioned an awful lot, but she doesn't speak or anything. The next update will be her point of view, so woohoo. Yes, I'll cry if you don't review. Just kidding. But review anyway because I think you're all lovely! Ps, I am aware that this wasn't a great chapter. Sorry, I'll try harder next time! D:_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Guys, don't be alarmed. IT'S ONLY ME UPDATING MY FANFICTION! Ha. I can't apologise enough for the delay, I've been a busy little bee lately and, well, life's difficult D: There are no two ways about it - this chapter wasn't even worth the wait. I'm serious. Perhaps that's why I've been putting off the update for so long, despite having A LOT of other stuff to sort out, the fact that I clearly hadn't got that much inspiration was really a let down. It's not just a disappointment for you guys, believe me, it's annoyed me as well. I just hope that you'll review because you want more and better chapters that I will spend more time on and they'll (hopefully) be to a more appropriate standard. Thank you for being so patient, oh my gosh you don't understand how much it means to me. _**

.

Tori's POV

"TORI?" my name was screeched at a volume I wasn't even sure existed. I trudged to the top of the stairs, pulling up one of my socks with my left hand and brushing my teeth with the right. I hadn't even started on my hair yet, and I didn't even notice that I was still wearing my pyjama shorts.

Trina was less than sympathetic. "You're not ready?" she whined, pulling a face that meant she was disgusted that I hadn't dropped everything for her. "I need a ride to school. Now."

I didn't have enough arms to flick her with and besides, marching over to her would devour time that I couldn't afford to waste. It'd been two days since I caught Beck cheating. Every time I think about it, I want to burst into tears. This must've been how it felt when Jade thought I stole him from her, and it was the most awful, unbearable pain I'd ever experienced. I didn't go to school yesterday because I really couldn't face it; I told Mom I just had a migraine and a stomach ache… but I think she knew anyway. I don't really hide things well, and it had to have been clear to even the most gullible of people that I wasn't bawling over a throbbing head.

I spat my toothpaste into the sink, threw on a pair of jeans, raked a comb through my hair and returned to the landing, where Trina hadn't even noticed I'd disappeared. She was still mid-rant about not being able to be late and demanding I take her immediately.

"What's the rush, Trina?" I croaked, my voice not fully recovered from all of the sobbing.

"Jeeze, you sound manly today, Miss Cranky," she said in that patronizing tone of hers. Normally I'd have brushed it off, but today it was taking all of my will power not to crash my palm into her forehead with great force, and then follow that by crawling back into bed to drown my sorrows in sleep. "They're putting the casting list up today for 'City Blues', and I'm _sure _I got the lead. Then again, how could I not get it?"

Trina is impossible, but it's even harder to be a supportive sister when you know that she won't have got the part. I know she has the potential to be incredible, but the fact that she thinks she's so amazing already means she doesn't try any harder to succeed. I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her moods today, and the thought of facing Beck was making me feel nauseous. I'll bet he already thought I was a coward for not turning up yesterday.

"Why can't you drive?" I raised an eyebrow, mentally plotting the route back to my room where I could snuggle up under the covers and hide away for another day. Have you ever faced a cheating boyfriend? One that you thought was the best thing that had ever happened to you? Well I haven't, and I also haven't a clue how to tackle it.

Trina looked a little bit sheepish then, "Dad took my license off me."

"And why did he do that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I think I was distracting the other drivers because I'm too pretty or something."

Well obviously it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Trina was an appalling driver. I staggered down the stairs whilst tugging on my boots, grabbed the keys off the counter with an angry sigh and stormed out to my car, taking the rain and the lightning bolts with me. Trina did her best to ignore my awful mood and enclosed herself in that little world of hers, where everything's about her and the world revolves around her and she – wait, it's not Trina who I'm mad at, so that's not really fair.

In fact, I think I've pretty much passed the angry stage. I'm just so… _hurt_. I thought Beck was somebody I'd be with for ages but, then again, that's exactly what I said about Kane. Sooner or later, I'll learn not to think things like that because they always seem to jeopardize my relationships. Seeing him was going to destroy me.

"Tori, an old couple just walked passed us. Drive _faster!_" Trina yelled, shifting me right back to my bubble of annoyance. Having a sister like her really doesn't prepare you for the long day ahead. How long until I can move out?

Finally I got us to school all in one piece (without breaking the speed limit) and Trina rushed off with the coffee I'd stopped for on the way. I wish she wouldn't get her hopes up so much for lead roles in plays, but there's just no talking sense into Trina sometimes. Besides, Andre wrote the play and if he has any say whatsoever, they won't have even considered giving her a part. And if they did, it would be an extra in the background with limited lines, if any in some cases.

Andre himself was stood by his locker, pushing buttons on his pear-phone with a look of uncertainty playing about his face. I took a deep breath, I wasn't going to cry today, nope, I'll stay strong and won't cry and –

I cried. Andre hugged me and it was as if he'd opened a flood gate.

"I'm sorry, Tor," he soothed, as I bawled into his chest. "I know you really liked him."

"How do you know?" I mumbled, sniffing in an attempt to stop the tears. It didn't help. "I mean, how do you know about Beck and me?"

"He told me. But have you tried hearing him out? His side of the story seems a lot more innocent to what you must have seen."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Beck had kissed Jade, and people were taking _his _side? What on earth? I knew he was smooth, I mean, people had adjusted to him dating me in less than a heartbeat, but surely twice would've made others see him for what he really is. A liar and a cheat. Before I knew it, I was shouting all this to Andre, though the material of his t-shirt made my words come out all muffled and inaudible.

"Tori, I'm not saying that you didn't see what you saw." Andre pushed me to arms-lengths, exposing my tear-stained face to the whole of the school. I thought I was stronger than this, but all I wanted to do was hide away. "I'm just saying… were you in the room before it happened? Did you hear the conversation, did you hear the things Beck said to Jade, and the things she said to him? Were Beck's arms around Jade? Did you see him kiss her back, or was it completely one-sided? Did Jade plan all of this, because rumour has it that she knew your next class was in that room? Have you tried talking to Cat, because I don't think she really played a part in this? Have any of these questions been running through your mind? If they haven't, don't you think they should've been?"

It sounded a lot like Andre had been taking advice from Lane a little too seriously. Even so, I had to wonder why I hadn't asked myself any of those things. I was just _so sure _that both Jade and Beck were kissing, but looking back I don't _think _he had his arm around her. But, if he hadn't wanted to, he'd have pushed her off as soon as she kissed him, or he wouldn't have allowed her to kiss him at all. And as for Cat, Andre had no idea about her these days. I'd not told him about her being Jade's accomplice so, unless Beck had, he was absolutely oblivious.

"_ANDRE__W__ HARRIS?" _

"What the –" Andre turned, startled as Trina appeared, a face like thunder.

"Andre, run, now," I wiped my tears away and pushed him in the opposite direction of my savage sister. He nodded but when he glanced back, he wasn't exactly looking at me.

"Tori, can we talk?"

A delicate hand reached for my arm, but thought better of it and pulled it away slowly. Cat stood not far behind me, eyes as big and beautiful as the moon and lips sewn so tightly together that they were almost invisible.

I looked at her for a long, long time. I wanted to shout, "_No, no, we can't 'talk'. Why on earth would you think I might want to speak to you? After everything you've done to me, you think we can sort everything out and __that it will all go back to normal? That I'll forget whatever's happened and that it will turn out okay and I'll forgive you simply because you're Cat Valentine?" _But then my mind slowed and I stopped the rant in my head and I had to remember that she _was _Cat Valentine. Sweet little Cat. I was done shouting at her because I didn't think I could stand to see that perfect face crumple anymore. And, also, something Andre had just said really stood out. Was Cat actually involved?

I nodded slightly and I laced my way through the crowds effortlessly and shuffled to the parking lot, assuming Cat was following. She was, obedient as ever, and I leant against a wall as I glanced at her expectedly. She said four words; four whole words, and those alone convinced me that she was telling the truth. If it wasn't for the way she said them then it was the look in her eyes, and if not that, then it was for the look of her face. She drooped, her whole body looked lifeless, but those four words made the both of us breathe a sigh of relief, "I didn't do anything."

I hugged her, because I needed to hug somebody who knew what it felt like. I'd kissed her boyfriend and she'd forgiven me; albeit after punching me in the nose… but it wasn't Cat that'd kissed Beck.

"Cat, listen to me…"

"Okay…"

"I need a friend now. I don't need somebody telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I don't need somebody telling me that I have to talk to Beck and sort things out with him because I'm not ready for that. I'm not asking you to be there for me through all of this, but I know that I would really appreciate it."

Cat's brain was busy processing this information and, after about a year, she slid her arm around my shoulder and half-hugged me once more.

"You need me here, then I'm here," she smiled sweetly, but then hesitated, "Oh…"

My eyes followed the trail she'd left and they found him. It wasn't a shock to me that Beck stood out from the crowds because, in my eyes, he always had. His gaze bore into me and I was melting, _oh God, I was melting. _It felt like I was choking and I was suddenly boiling hot and my head was spinning and… I was so not ready for this.

_**.**_

_**Meh. I know, but if you guys could find it in your hearts to review then I would seriously appreciate it. I can't tell you how ecstatic I am with the reviews so far - thank you all so much!xo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm sorry. I know it's not nice to wait. Just thank you for being so patient, for your reviews and for everything. I'm sorry I'm not as dedicated to Fanfiction as I was when I had more time in the summer. I don't want to disappoint any of you. I'm sorry. I love you.**_  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tori's POV

He appeared so perfect that it tore at me from the inside out. His hand rubbed along his temple but not, it seemed, in a furious way. More as though he couldn't quite believe we were seeing each other after the time apart: the time that had felt like a century. It hurt because I'd never missed anybody before, but it hurt more because it was Beck that I was missing. He was stood right there across the hallway, a mere sea of students between us but, somehow, I couldn't pluck up the courage to tackle the waves. I turned to leave.

"Tori!" Beck shouted, a peculiar growl in his voice that I couldn't recall hearing throughout the whole time I'd known him. Given the circumstances, I found it quite irritating. Any other time, it would have been responsible for my very weak knees and unhealthy lack of breath.

I walked away.

Away from him.

Away from Beck.

I'd made it to my car with him hot on my tail, screaming my name louder and louder. He didn't care that people were watching. He didn't care that he was making a scene. I never used to care. What had happened to me?

"What?" I snapped, turning to see the flames in Beck's eyes that so clearly didn't belong there. I didn't relish in the fact that I'd made him angry. It made me feel like… _Jade_? No, why should he be angry? He was the reason we were here right now, in this stupid big mess.

_What right did he have to be angry?_

"Why are you running from me? I don't want to fight with you, Tori, I've had enough fighting to last me a lifetime. I want to _talk_. And don't you dare tell me you have nothing to say to me, because if you had nothing to say then you'd have walked right passed me – you wouldn't have scarpered at the sight of me."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I hoped that fire inside of him had burnt out already. "What do you want me to say?"

He put his hands on my elbows, oblivious of the stares we'd managed to attract. God, he was handsome. Something in me always saw the good in Beck Oliver. How he was the only boy who fought for me the way he was doing currently. How persistent he was to explain _his _side of the story. How desperate he was for me to believe him; how much I, myself, was desperate to believe him. How the flames in those beautiful eyes were a mask, and how I never thought Beck would wear a mask. How he _cared _about me, made me feel special, made me want to be with him. How, at one point, I'd wanted him so badly that I'd accidentally torn him from _Jade West_, a girl who wouldn't think twice about murdering me. How he'd left his girlfriend for me. How he wanted me. How I wanted him. How there was more to him that everybody else thought; there was more than looks and personality and feelings. Beneath the surface, there was Beck Oliver.

"You know I didn't kiss Jade," he whispered, so beautifully he may as well have sung to me. The words had a similarity to them that made me wonder if that was exactly what I thought. I wanted to believe it. "You know deep down that I didn't. If I had any feelings whatsoever towards her, why would I have left her in the first place?"

"I don't know, Beck, I don't _know_!" I tried to ignore the pounding in my head. It felt as though I was repeatedly knocking my bare skull against concrete. "I can't do this now."

"Well when can you do this, huh?" strangely, there was no anger laced in his reply. No. There was something though – something more alarming, more urgent; desperate, almost.

"_Dammit, Beck, _I'm not ready to talk, not yet. Why does it have to be right now?" I shot back, raising my voice to a volume that Trina would have been proud of. I had no idea what I was doing. I was about to throw away everything that was once good about my life. The boy I cared the most about; the boy I was sure I needed more than anybody else in the world. The boy that assured me over and over again that everything was going to be okay. Without him, Jade could destroy me.

I didn't care.

I didn't care what Jade would do. I wanted Beck for _Beck_. But I couldn't do this now. And I wanted to kick myself for feeling so sorry for _me, me, me._ I was never this selfish.

"Because I love you, for God's sake!" he shouted so loud and so fast that I almost missed what he'd said. He'd never said that to me before. Those three words. Nobody had ever said them to me before, and meant it, anyhow. I turned abruptly, finally watching that final flicker in his amber eyes vanish. Total honesty was all I could see. I didn't even have to look properly; the truth was spilling out of him like a glass that's far too full.

"I love you, Tori Vega, I'm in love with you, and it has to be _right now _because I feel like I've wasted enough days without you. I've never loved anybody like I love you, but you won't even give me the time of day to say all this to you properly. This is not how it should've been done. There should have been a date – a date with candles and flowers and presents and _perfection_, and I'd have said it right when you were at your happiest; when I thought your day just couldn't get any better. And I'd have hoped from the bottom of my heart that you'd say you loved me back. Do you know how hard it is to tell somebody you love them, and not have them return the favour? The thought is terrifying and – Tori, Tori, say something, please."

And what do you say to that?

Everything was too fast, too much in such a small space of time. Beck was rambling on and _on_, but that's when I realised something: I could listen to him all day. All day, every day. Every last little thing he just said had a meaning behind it, and that wasn't something you got very often. A lot of the times, words are just words.

And I thought about it.

I thought about walking away.

Away from him.

Away from Beck.

But there was something stopping me. An invisible rope pulled me to him – a rope so thick and powerful that I couldn't even begin to wonder how and when it arrived. Right there, right then, all I was hoping was it would never go away.

Knowing I could change his frown in a heartbeat made me feel funny. It was as if he shouldn't be putting his faith in me to make him happy and not destroy him like Jade had done, and not to treat him badly or hurt him in any way. But I could make him happy. I wouldn't destroy him. I wouldn't treat him badly or hurt him in any way. I never could. Never would.

I threw my arms around his neck, waiting for his reaction around my waist as I squeezed him as hard as I could. He had a firm grip in seconds, holding me so tight that I thought he would never let go. I never wanted him to let go. And I thought about what I could say, what I could do to make this situation any better. There was no need to kiss him. This embrace said it all. It told him I was happy here, that I'd missed this. A tear seeped from my closed eyelids and I smiled. I smiled because I could.

"I love you too," I whispered in his ear, as he lifted me off of my feet and spun me around. "You're just so… I love you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Please review, I really appreciate it. I honestly hope you all liked it! I just... eh... you guys are great. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi! I'm sorry I didn't give you guys any warning, but this is the last chapter of this story, and almost definitely the last sequel. I cannot thank you all enough for your incredible support on both of my stories - you kept reading and reviewing even when I made you wait an awfully long amount of time for a chapter that probably wasn't even worth reading. I'm so worried you won't enjoy this instalment and will think it's a horrible way to end it, but I felt this chapter had to be done, and there really wouldn't be anywhere to go from here so another chapter is out of the question. Just, thank you so, so, so much. I really am so sorry if you didn't like this sequel, and I'm even more sorry if you don't like this ending. I don't think I'll be committing to another chapter story, but what do you guys think about a couple of one shot every now and again? Please let me know. Anyway, alalala, yes, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN. I love you._**

.

Tori's POV

I guessed everything was the way it should be.

Beck and Tori. Tori and Beck. Bori. Beri. Teck. Everything sounded so wrong when compared to Beck and Jade, Jade and Beck, Bade, Jeck… yet, somehow, it was all so right and so much better than before.

Having Beck back was better than I ever imagined it could be. I never thought I could love somebody that much but, apparently, anything's possible. The time away from him taught me two things: one, never take anything for granted, and two, never trust a person who made it their goal to sabotage your every move.

Perhaps that wasn't fair. I did have something to thank Jade for – she'd made Beck and I stronger than ever before. It sounds so cringey and corny and cheesy, but it was so true that I didn't care.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Beck smirked as we walked hand-in-hand – no guilt, no remorse, no regret – and ambled over to our lunch table The top of his arm would knock against my shoulder every so often. Something that simple shouldn't have felt so incredible, but somehow it did. And somehow, I appreciated every single time Beck and I touched a little bit more than I would've done before the storm.

I felt a tug on my side as a slender, tanned arm looped through mine, a flash of bright red catching my eye, "Awh Beck, that's so sweet of you! I love you too!"

I laughed, not because Cat was being ditsy all over again, but because I could laugh. Because I had something to laugh about.

"I meant Tori actually, Cat, but I love you too."

He patted her head as she shrieked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Not only were Beck and I closer together, but Cat Valentine had become even more of a best friend to me than she was previously. I now knew her inside out – there were no secrets between us anymore – and she proved herself to be a lovely, loyal companion. We talked about getting her to see a counsellor, but we both decided there would be no point. I learnt to adore Cat for who she was before I knew the first thing about her, so why on earth would I want to change her? She was okay, she'd always be okay, and now she had me I'd be able to help her in any way I could. She'd done fine on her own, but I felt comfortable knowing I could be there for her if she ever needed me. She wasn't alone anymore.

I sat down, Beck on one side and Cat on the other, Andre, Robbie and Rex sliding onto the bench with their food, and I wondered how things fell into place that easily. And then I remembered everything we'd been through. And _then_ I remembered I'd decided not to dwell on the past, because these four people and one stupid puppet were worth all of that and more.

Suddenly, we heard a series of gasps, each one more wary and frightened than the other as they continued. Almost every single person in the room was looking at one particular thing. One kid was crying as he fell to the ground, various others flying in a million different directions. That could only be one person.

"_God dammit, _if any of you still want to _breathe _then get the hell out of my way."

Terror oozed from the crowd as it parted, leaving a narrow path running down the centre. Out of the colour came a gothic princess – signature black and mascara and bold eyeliner and blue extensions and an evil glare – looking more wickedly beautiful than ever before. Jade West was back.

She moved flawlessly, head held high as she trampled anyone who dared cross her path. Only Jade could make an entrance like that. She silenced the entire room with a steady stare, fingers curled into fists as she stomped effortlessly, the corners of her slips turned up into a familiar sly smirk and – oh no. One boot caught the other and down she went, tumbling faster than her whole world had done in these past few weeks. There were one or two brave sniggers, but mostly everybody just watched in disbelief, unable to comprehend that _Jade West _just _fell over _in front of _everybody. Jade West had humiliated herself_.

We all waited for her to get up. There was no pride for her to seize, no power for her to claim, so she remained still. Her hair fell over her face, hiding her once more. I couldn't watch this.

Beck tugged on my hand as I climbed from my seat, Cat's gasps growing louder each time I stepped closer to the girl who hated me most in the world. She looked so small and vulnerable – so unlike Jade – and my heart actually went out to her. She'd made my life a living hell, and here I was feeling sorry for her. Typical.

I wavered slightly as her head shot up upon sensing my presence. Her frosty glare made my blood run cold, sending unpleasant shivers searing through my body so fast I almost visibly shuddered. I stood over her, somewhat admiring the role reversal, and then I realised that I didn't want this. I didn't know how she caught a thrill off being fearful and powerful, but looking down on her like this just made me feel simply awful.

I boldly stuck out my hand.

At first, shock flashed in her eyes, as if she couldn't quite believe I wasn't going to kick her butt when she was at her weakest. And then, disgust. Leave it to Jade to reclaim any kind of strength if ever given a sliver of an opportunity.

"I don't need your help, Vega," she spat, looking me up and down viciously. "What makes you think I ever needed anything from you? Everything that you are, everything that you've got, you stole from me. I'd only have to click my fingers to take it back. What makes you think I need your assistance?"

And as I stared her out, I realised we both knew she was wrong. She couldn't just click her fingers and make everything ok. Everything she just said was a show, to at least make every last other person fear her. Perhaps I should have given her that, but I couldn't. If I could stop her making every god damn other person feeling like she made me feel, I'd do it. I didn't owe Jade anything, but I owed the rest of Hollywood Arts that much.

"Jade, get a grip. You don't need to be so manipulative and devious and _horrible _to gain respect – look where it's got you in the past! You can't just fix things because you say you can. You're pathetic. God, a few months ago I just wished you'd like me, but now? Now I don't even know why the hell I bothered making an effort with you, because I'm looking at you on the ground and I'm thinking 'I wonder if she regrets every last harsh word she's ever said to anyone', because I sure would if I were you," I took a deep, shaky breath. I wasn't used to so much confrontation in one week. "And do you know the mad thing? I would _still _be your friend. After everything you've done to me, I'd still be your friend. Because honestly, you need as many of those as you can get right now."

She scowled, forehead creases set so deep they might have been affecting her skull, and then she stunned me and our audience to the very core. She took my hand and stood up, brushing herself off coolly as though nothing had just happened.

"I don't need your kindness," she snapped. I could almost feel the power flooding back to her with every breath she took. I'd never understand how she did that, and I wasn't sure I'd ever want to.

"And I don't need your bitterness, but you dish it out anyway."

She narrowed her eyes at me. For a brief moment I thought she was going to hit me. I think she did to, but finally she uncurled her fists and took a step away from me. "You know what? I'm done messing with you. You're no fun when you're not playing innocent, angelic little Vega."

A smile spread across my face, even more so when Beck slid his arms around my waist. Jade looked as though she might hurl, but finally that sly look reappeared on her face. Right where it belonged. "Just because I'm done messing with you, doesn't mean I'm going to start being nice to you."

I shrugged, laughing, "I don't need your kindness."

She stared me straight in the face before shoulder-barging me, hard, and forcing her way back through the crowd. They leapt back immediately, and I knew she was grinning evilly as she wondered how all these people were _still _terrified of her after she'd just shown herself up in front of them all.

I didn't care. Some things never change. As Beck kissed my cheek from behind, I smiled to myself, melting into him once more.

"I didn't say it before," I smiled up at him, turning my head slightly so I could kiss him properly. "I love you, too."

I guessed everything was the way it should be.

**_._**

**_So what did you guys think? I know you all might be a bit disappointed because this wasn't really about Tori and Beck being together, but I feel like I've exhausted that part of the story already, and I'd just have been repeating myself from the last chapter of 'I Didn't Mean To, But...' I thought it might have been nice to focus on Jade because although she's lost Beck, she hasn't lost her power, and perhaps that's all she really needs, if you get me? I'm really sorry if you hated it, I just didn't think there was much I could say on Bori. Anyway this is the last time you'll get to review on this story, so PLEASE EVERYONE DO IT! If you really hated this chapter then think of the story on the whole. Don't forget to tell me what you think of my oneshot idea too! Thank you for the millionth time, please review, I love you all a lot!_**


End file.
